Wanna Bet?
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: O que você ganha, quando, na verdade, você perde? SasuSaku (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)
1. Capitulo 1, Apostas

**Disclaimer:**Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**N/A:** a fic toda será em Sasuke's POV. Caso haja alguma mudança de Ponto de Vista – o que eu duvido –, eu aviso. Enjoy it ;*

_(...) Itálico_: lembrança.

**Boa Leitura!**

UA

* * *

**W**anna** B**et?

.

**C**apítulo **1**, **A**postas.

.

_Sexta-feira, 06h59min.  
__5th Avenue, Upper East Side, Manhattan.  
__Mansão Uchiha._

Acordei feliz por ser eu.

Sasuke. Uchiha.

Não sei, mas adoro meu nome. De verdade. Tá certo que meu sobrenome me irrita muitas vezes – e, obviamente, eu digo isso pelo fato de que, desde que meu querido pai decidiu se engajar na carreira política, publicamente, eu deixei de ser o Sasuke e me tornei _Filho-do-Governador-Uchiha_, e isso é uma merda, fato. –, mas, mesmo assim, eu gosto. Ser um Uchiha tem suas vantagens, outro fato inegável.

Mas, enfim, deixando de lado o poder do meu sobrenome, eu também posso ser conhecido como "O cara" por motivos óbvios: sou o garoto mais popular do colégio, capitão do time de futebol americano, vocalista de uma banda (que ainda não tem nome, mas vai ser muito famosa. Um dia.) e, hn, se você perguntar a alguma garota, ela diria que eu sou lindo. Ou gostosão, para as mais atiradas. Além disso, ainda tem o dinheiro – não que _eu_ me importe excessivamente com dinheiro, mas, bem, convenhamos, as garotas gostam de grana, pois é.

E, mesmo com tudo isso, eu sou claramente muito humilde. O que é perceptível. Arrã.

E, o mais importante, aquilo que me conferiu esse inabalável bom humor matinal... Sasuke Uchiha está, agora e por tempo indeterminado, solteiro.

Ainda me lembro da cara de cú da minha ex – cara, que prazer essa pequena palavra me dá – quando terminei com ela ontem à noite. Fechei os olhos, relembrando cada detalhe.

(...)

_Ela estava parada no local combinado – próximo ao Centra Park Zoo, na Fifth Avenue, bem em frente a minha, hn, "humilde" residência – batendo furiosamente o salto fino da bota caramelo. Eu estava atrasado. Muito atrasado. Bem, o que eu poderia fazer? Estava pensando se ia mesmo fazer o que eu fui fazer... Decidir o provável fim de meu namoro nem tão longo assim, que foi baseado em uma aposta, é difícil, poxa. Ri sozinho enquanto me aproximava da figura feminina de costas pra mim... quem eu queria enganar? O fim desse namoro foi decretado quando escolheram a namorada._

_- Está atrasado Sasuke! – ela acusou, com raiva._

_- Eu sei, foi mal._

_- Fiquei te esperando um tempão! O que quer me dizer que não podia ser amanhã, na escola? – Ah, você ainda vai me agradecer por isso ficar só entre nós. – Diz logo, bebê – a voz de minha futura ex-namorada soou novamente, dengosa. Eca._

_- Bem, eu vou ser direto tá? – ela maneou a cabeça, em concordância. – Então, Karinzinha, meu amor, a parada é a seguinte: eu quero terminar, okay? – sorri._

_- V... você... o quê? – perguntou com sua voz naturalmente alta, esganiçada, debochada e irritante._

_- Quero terminar – Karin me olhava chocada e estava ficando branca. Será que ela vai ter um treco ou será que está tentando entender o que eu disse? Ah, cara que merda! Vamos tentar de novo. Concentração, Sasuke. – Eu. Quero. Terminar – expliquei como se fosse óbvio. Mas, espera,_ é _óbvio. – Entendeu? _

_Ou quer que desenhe? A Karin é meio lerda. E "meio" deve ser só porque eu sou muito bonzinho._

_- Você não pode terminar comigo! – É o quê? Tá doida, garota? – Qual é Sasuke, todos os garotos do colégio querem ficar comigo – isso porque eles não ficaram perto de você mais do que uns dez minutos. – Ninguém termina comigo – ela sentenciou, com um bico. _

_Ah tá, isso vai mudar neném. Agora._

_- Ahn. Oi, eu sou o Sasuke e, olha, eu _estou _terminando com você. Não é legal? – ironizei, sorrindo debochado, bem à lá eu._

_- Você vai se arrepender, Sasuke! – Karin ameaçou. Ou tentou ameaçar. Coitadinha dela. – E ainda vai implorar pra voltar pra mim – arrã, claro. _

_- Tchau, Karin – falei enquanto revirava levemente os olhos e saía de perto daquela ruiva doida, deixando uma garota furiosa virando na direção oposta a minha, me sentindo cinquenta quilos mais leve. _

(...)

É. Foi demais. Ainda mais a parte em que ela teve o delírio de que eu iria querer voltar pra ela. Delírio muito do absurdo, já que, sinceramente, eu nem sei por que estava com a Karin. Três meses? Cara, eu sou um herói, sério. Devia sair por aí com a cueca por cima da calça salvando, sei lá, gatinhos das árvores malvadas.

...

Oh, cacete! Que _péssima_ idéia.

Sorri sozinho, tentando voltar à linha de raciocínio anterior, retirando de minha mente a imagem super estranha de mim com uma de minhas boxer Calvin Klein por cima de uma roupa colorida super apertada. Fiquei meio gay. Muito gay. Mas as garotas aprovariam...

Foco, Sasuke.

Então. Hn... A ruiva psicótica e o fato de que a gente não tem absolutamente nada em comum. Era isso. Pois é.

Todos do colégio dizem que somos – ou éramos, no caso – um casal perfeito e que temos tudo em comum e blá blá blá. Se eu analisar bem... Nós frequentamos os mesmo lugares – isso porque ela parece um carrapato vermelho que não me larga nem a pau –, somos populares, ela é a capitã das _cheerleaders,_ e eu o capitão do time de futebol, sou o garoto mais disputado da escola e ela... por algum motivo, ainda não explicado cientificamente, ela é a menina mais desejada do Konoha High School. (Reforço minha teoria de que isso se deve ao fato de que os pobres garotos que sonham com ela nunca passaram mais do que alguns minutos ao lado da ruiva.). Tudo bem, voltando ao caso principal, eu admito, temos algumas coisas em comum, mas, são coisas tão superficiais. É bem a cara dela.

Provavelmente, meus amigos tem a teoria correta.

Hora de fazer uma análise.

Primeiro o Hyuuga. Aquele cabeludo diz que eu só continuava com ela por popularidade, mas eu não preciso disso. Já tenho _status_ suficiente com ou sem qualquer garota. Neji, então estava errado. Decididamente.

Gaara diz que eu ainda ficava com a Karin por que ela é gostosa – aquele tarado filho da mãe. Mas, de qualquer forma, tem muitas garotas até melhores que a Karin por aí. A Ino, por exemplo – o cabeça de fogo me mata se souber que eu pensei isso da namorada dele, mas, fazer o quê? É verdade. Sendo assim, a teoria do Sabaku só está um pouquinho certa.

Então, novamente, eu me pergunto: porque diabos eu estava com a Karin?

Aí eu me lembro da ameba do Naruto. Durante esses três meses ele vivia me dizendo que aguentar as futilidades da Karin não valia popularidade, se era realmente esse o motivo de estar com ela – embora ele soubesse que não – e que tudo não passava de um relacionamento (se é que podemos chamar assim) idiota e dispensável.

Odeio admitir isso, mas ele estava certo.

E agora, melhorando a tese do meu amigo Uzumaki, acrescento que também não valia a vitória numa aposta – a verdadeira causa do nosso "namoro". Bom, não exatamente. A aposta pedia apenas que eu ficasse com a Karin, por, no mínimo, um mês. E eu continuei com ela, depois do tempo preestabelecido porque mesmo?... Ah, é não tem explicação.

O melhor mesmo era eu ter me vestido com uma roupa de coelho rosa, e desse voltas pelo colégio, saltitando e dizendo: "Não se preocupem, Papai Noel está a salvo." Isso é o que eu deveria fazer para pagar à Neji e Gaara, caso desistisse e/ou perdesse a aposta.

Nós adoramos apostar – eu, principalmente – e fazemos isso o tempo todo. Apostamos tudo que pudermos: disputas no vídeo game, o placar do jogo, o almoço do dia ou quantas médias Naruto vai perder. E, dessa vez, apostamos uma garota. Acho que fomos longe demais, mas Karin estava no meu pé há muito tempo, então também não poderia reclamar muito, se soubesse. Enfim, como nessa recente aposta, o preço a se pagar é sempre algo meticulosamente planejado para atingir o ápice da ridicularidade. Mas, de qualquer forma, eles sabem que eu não o teria feito... Não teria perdido e jamais desistiria. Meus amigos depravados sabem que meu orgulho fala mais alto que a razão, principalmente no caso das apostas. O que é uma merda, tendo amigos como Naruto, Neji e Gaara – perigosamente criativos e idiotas.

Voltando as minhas teorias, consequentemente, ao me lembrar do loiro tapado, eu me lembro da Hinata. Afinal, no fim disso tudo quem – novamente – tinha total e absoluta razão era minha amiga Hyuuga. Ela sempre diz que eu tenho que me focar no futuro – isso porque eu tenho dezessete anos, estou a pouco mais de um semestre da faculdade e não tenho a mínima noção do que vou cursar. Claro que papai exige que eu estude Direito em Harvard, assim como ele e o bastardo indígena. O fato de eu não querer ser advogado não significa nada para Fugaku Uchiha, e é esse é um dos meus grandes problemas – e achar uma garota certa e então, ficar só com ela.

Obviamente ela não sabe das apostas que envolvem garotas – nos mataria se soubesse. Hinata quase nunca demonstra raiva ou irritação, mas quando demonstra também... em uma palavra? _Fudeu_.

De qualquer forma ela estava certa, sempre está. Mas quem quer o Sasuke e não o "capitão do time de futebol popular e gostoso"? Quem é a garota certa pra mim, assim como ela é perfeita pro Naruto? Esse é outro grande problema.

Bufei.

Talvez eu não seja _tão _"O cara" assim.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 07h23min.  
__5th Avenue, Upper East Side, Manhattan.  
__Mansão Uchiha._

Ah, que delícia. Meu monólogo matinal do ser ou não ser "O cara"– eis a questão – consumiu meu tempo e pra deixar meu dia – que já está incrível com toda essa chuva horrorosa – mais perfeito ainda, eu estou atrasado. É. _Ótimo_.

Ainda com o corpo úmido, peguei o detestável uniforme masculino do Konoha: calça social cáqui, blusa branca, terno vermelho escuro – Ino sempre me diz que é _vermelho rubi_, mas eu acho isso muito... _girlie_. – e gravata xadrez em tons cinza e grafite. Realmente horrível. E o grande absurdo, é que para as meninas não chega a ser tão ruim... Uma saia de pregas (com a mesma estampa da gravata masculina), blusa branca (ou vermelha), colete grafite e gravata xadrez branca e vermelha (que pode ou não ser usada. Sim, elas tem escolha, nós não. Injusto pra caralho.). A população feminina do Konoha quase pode escolher o que quer vestir, mas nós, os machos alfas, temos que seguir rigorosamente as ordens da Tsunade. (Ou isso ou levamos um esporro daqueles. Não que eu ligue muito pra isso, já que minha gravata está sempre desarrumada e eu nunca, jamais, usaria um sapato social para ir à escola – o que já até deixou de ser um componente do uniforme, já que só alguns poucos otários usavam.).

Mas tudo bem, afinal, esse é apenas o meu segundo uniforme. Porque, claro, o primeiro e mais honrado é o do futebol. Onde, a propósito, eu _definitivamente_ sou O cara: o melhor quarterback dos últimos doze anos do Konoha. Sorri ao pensar no futebol.

Me vesti rapidamente, ainda sorrindo, calcei meu Converse preto (a única parte com estilo de minha roupa) e rumei para o primeiro andar, pegando minha mochila na cadeira.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, pulando os três últimos de uma só vez, e resmunguei quando senti meu pé formigar. Eu sou um atleta, onde está toda minha resistência? "Atleta". Sorri debilmente, mais uma vez, ao pensar no campo, onde nada me abala.

Então fui abalado: dei de cara com o filhote de sei-lá-o-quê insuportável – vulgo meu irmão.

Itachi Uchiha, vinte e dois anos, acabou de se formar com honras em Harvard e é um mini Fugaku irritante, sério. Desde que meu pai decidiu investir na carreira política, Itachi assumiu o controle da Uchiha's Law, a empresa de advocacia da família, uma das melhores e mais bem-pagas de Manhattan. Ele conseguiu ficar mais insuportavelmente convencido depois disso. E eu que achava que isso era impossível.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, indiozinho?

- Eu? O que _você_ está fazendo em casa a essa hora, jogador meio cérebro?

A troca de apelidos carinhosos é pra mostrar que a gente se ama. Ou não. É, _ou não_.

- Não deveria estar na escola? Sabe, aquele lugar cheio de livros e pessoas, que diferente de você, estudam.

- E você não deveria estar com o papai? Naquele lugar onde, igualzinho a você, todo mundo só sabe puxar o saco do velho e dizem estar organizando uma campanha? – Sorri irônico. Itachi fechou a cara. Se deu mal, mano.

- Pois é – ele deu de ombros e voltou a sorrir, cínico –, eu tenho que ir, pra honrar o sobrenome da família. Alguém tem que fazer isso, e como não vai ser você...

- Ah, vá se ferrar seu filho da...

- Sasuke! – Mikoto Uchiha surgiu na sala, vinda da cozinha, e eu engoli em seco. – Pense duas vezes antes de completar isso – minha mãe, lindamente, me apontou o garfo com que comia um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate, me lançando um olhar mortal enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Filho da mamãe mais linda desse mundo? – forcei um sorriso enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

Mikoto Uchiha é um ser humano amável, justo e compreensivo, embora ela também seja irônica e até um tantinho doida. Trinta e oito anos (mesmo que não aparente), cabelos longos, lisos e profundamente negros, assim como seus olhos. Minha progenitora é divertida, criativa, exagerada, as vezes muito ameaçadora e simplesmente incrível. Juro.

- Saiu bem dessa, bebê – ela sorriu minimamente. – Mas, me digam, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui, seus energúmenos? A mãe de vocês não ensinou a olhar as horas não?

- Não, ela passou a nossa infância inteira ocupada demais nos traumatizando com seu jeito _carinhoso_ de nos tratar – Itachi respondeu sarcástico, e, sem conseguir me controlar eu gargalhei.

Meu irmão me acompanhou nas risadas, erguendo a mão em punho e eu o imitei, cumprimentando-o. Percebemos tarde demais a aura assassina de nossa amada mãe.

- Itachi. Sasuke – ela chamou, pausadamente, e nossa crise de riso passou na hora. Simultaneamente, Itachi e eu engolimos em seco. – Saiam da minha frente – sibilou e meu irmão e eu nos entreolhamos, paralisados. – _Agora_, suas pragas.

Quando minha linda mãezinha começou a se levantar Itachi e eu conseguimos nos mover, e saímos correndo, murmurando coisas estúpidas como "a gente também te ama, mãe!".

Um conselho muito útil para estar nessa família: nunca contrarie Mikoto Uchiha.

•••

Se existe uma coisa boa no atraso é a inquestionável desculpa para correr.

E eu _adoro_ correr.

Sorri quando entrei na garagem, junto com Itachi, e encarei meu bebê: minha linda Ferrari Califórnia, de um azul metálico impecável.

Olhei para meu irmão, e ele estava com uma indizível cara de idiota, alisando o seu Aston Martin DB9. Fiquei quieto porque, provavelmente, eu estava do mesmo jeito.

Itachi sorriu pra mim.

- Hora de correr?

Dei um meio sorriso, entrando no carro. É coisa da genética, só pode. Todos nós, Uchiha, realmente amamos correr.

- Hora de correr – fiz eco de suas palavras.

Sorrimos mais uma vez, enquanto os portões se abriam. Comicamente, imaginei que quase parecíamos Fernando Alonso e Sebastian Vettel, esperando a deixa para pisar fundo.

- Boa corrida, índio bastardo.

- Igualmente, meio-cérebro – ele piscou pra mim, saindo na minha frente e eu gritei um carinhoso xingamento. Fazer o quê, né? Amor de irmão.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 07h42min.  
__West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School._

As ruas do leste de Manhattan estavam cheias, como sempre, mas não havia transito, e por isso – e por estar no limite de velocidade – cheguei a tempo. Um pouco atrasado, mas nada alarmante.

Konoha High School.

Situada no Midtown Center, a duas quadras do Central Park, o Konoha é o colégio mais conceituado de Manhattan, e um dos melhores de Nova York.

Um imenso e bem cuidado gramado se estende até os prédios, grandes e imponentes. Juntos, eles formam uma espécie de "U" quadrado e invertido. O pátio, junto com o refeitório e os banheiros, se estende pelo primeiro andar dos três edifícios, onde durante os intervalos, todos os grupos se espalham, devidamente separados.

No prédio central (o maior de todos) estão as salas de aulas, que ocupam todo o segundo e o terceiro andar, e os laboratórios, sala de música e sala de informática, que estão no quarto.

Os prédios laterais eram divididos entre os alunos e os professores. Do lado esquerdo (o menor dos edifícios), o corpo docente: a diretoria, a secretaria e sala dos professores no segundo andar, sala da Psicóloga e enfermaria no terceiro. Os banheiros e vestiários e uma biblioteca dividiam o quarto e ultimo andar. Alguns alunos costumam dizer que, na verdade era um SPA de professores, e não uma biblioteca, já que nunca um aluno teve permissão de ir até lá. Boatos, claro. Ou não, hn.

Por fim, a ala dos estudantes: o auditório ocupa todo o segundo piso, a sala de teatro ocupa metade do terceiro, e a outra metade era a "área de estudos" onde os alunos faziam_ tudo_, menos estudar. A gigantesca biblioteca ocupava todo o quarto andar.

Atrás dos prédios ficam as quadras cobertas, o campo de futebol (o meu lugar), duas piscinas e a área de atletismo, e mais ao fundo, um pequeno jardim e as estufas.

Pois é, o Konoha é mesmo incrível.

Quando cheguei à sala, depois de muito implorar a Conrad, o porteiro-barra-segurança, que me deixasse entrar sem que ele reportasse meu pequeno atraso a Tsunade, Kakashi já havia começado a aula. Tentei, descaradamente, entrar de fininho, mas, sem tirar os olhos do texto que escrevia no eBeam, meu querido professor falou:

- Não tem nada a nos dizer, Sasuke?

- Hn, bom dia...? – sorri.

Kakashi se virou para mim.

Kakashi Hatake. Embora seus cabelos grisalhos sugiram uma idade avançada, nosso professor de filosofia tem apenas trinta e um anos. Com seu ar jovial, Kakashi é divertido, compreensivo e um ótimo professor. Tem um jeito irreverente de ensinar, mas consegue, realmente, nos passar algumas mensagens através de suas estranhas linhas filosóficas.

- Sabe que não dou a mínima para horários, mas estamos em uma instituição de ensino, e eu também sigo ordens aqui. É a ultima vez que perdoo um atraso seu, Sasuke. Vá se sentar.

Acenei, agradecido. Já era a quarta vez que me atrasava, e estávamos apenas no décimo terceiro dia do mês. Se me pegar, Tsunade vai comer meu fígado.

- Acho que ele merece detenção tripla, Kakashi! – Naruto propôs, rindo, e eu _carinhosamente_ lhe dei o dedo do meio.

Loiro abusado.

Nosso professor apenas riu, acostumado com o comportamento animal que meus amigos e eu temos uns com os outros.

Andei pela sala, ignorando o olhar mortal de Karin e alguns murmúrios. Todos já sabiam, então. Bom, muito bom.

Hinata sorriu pra mim, aprovando meu feito, na segunda carteira da segunda fila, e eu fui até ela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Talvez pedindo desculpa por não tê-la escutado antes.

Acenei para Ino, ao lado da Hyuuga, na terceira fila, e para Tenten a sua frente. Meus amigos estavam em seus costumeiros lugares: na primeira fileira, encostada a parede. Antigamente sentávamos mais ao fundo, mesmo diante dos frequentes protesto de Neji. Mas quando Naruto e Hinata começaram a namorar, no ano anterior, ela nos obrigou a ir para frente – e não dá para discutir com dois Hyuuga, na moral –, e desde então meu amigo loiro passou a perder menos médias. Ponto para Hinata.

Agora Neji ocupa a primeira carteira, ao lado da Mitsashi, seguido por Naruto e eu. Gaara mudou-se para trás de Hinata há uns meses, quando começou a sair com a Yamanaka.

Meu Deus! Mais uma vez eu sou o solteiro da turma. Não que isso seja muito ruim – a liberdade de ser solteiro me agrada –, mas, as vezes... Não sei, as vezes, estar sempre solteiro significa estar sozinho _demais_.

Os conselhos de Hinata ficam martelando minha mente, e eu preciso segui-los. Tenho que encontrar uma garota pra mim. Alguém que não seja fútil e superficial, que não ligue pra minha popularidade ou condição financeira, que seja diferente das outras. Alguém disposta a mudar de lugar por mim.

•••

_Sexta-feira, 10h23min.  
__West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School._

A aula de Kakashi foi seguida por torturantes cinquenta minutos de Física, onde o detestável Kabuto aplicou uma prova surpresa. Filho da mãe!

Depois, tivemos Matemática, com Asuma – o que não é _tão_ ruim.

O precioso intervalo passou rapidamente, mas, em uma sexta-feira isso não é motivo de reclamação, já que logo depois temos Educação Física e somos liberados (temos uma aula extra na terça para suprir esse horário livre). Sexta-feira não é um dia lindo?

Naruto, Gaara, Neji e eu fomos até os vestiários, discutindo algumas coisas da banda e vestimos os uniformes da educação física (que, não são tão ruins, por comparação: camiseta cinza e shorts vermelho) e nos dirigimos a quadra, prontos para ouvir mais um interminável discurso sobre o fogo da juventude.

Gai Maito é um ser humano muito ridículo, sério. Com trinta e um anos e um eterno pique juvenil, nosso não tão querido professor de educação física (e, por infortúnio do destino, treinador substituto do time de futebol americano) é alto, estranho e irritantemente efusivo. Está sempre com uma combinação de moletom verde, polainas e uma pochete laranja, e tudo isso somado ao _lindo_ cabelo de cuia e as sobrancelhas espessas formam um ser humano super escroto. Pois é.

Quando terminou de falar as mesmas babaquices de sempre, as quais eu ignoro desde a segunda aula que tive com Gai, o professor disse que teríamos aula livre, já que não era possível fazer atletismo.

As meninas escolheram jogar vôlei, e se dividiram em dois times. Nós, os meninos, jogaríamos handball, todos nas quadras cobertas, já que a chuva não dava trégua.

Naruto e Lee – ou mini-Gai, como gostamos de chamar – foram escolhidos os capitães. Obviamente, meu amigo me chamou primeiro.

- Bom dia, Uchiha.

- Sai – cumprimentei, com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a me concentrar no Uzumaki, que escolhia o restante de nosso time.

- Soube que você desistiu da Karin – sorriu daquele jeito estranho dele.

Francamente, eu não suporto Sai.

Na verdade, eu não sei o que mais me irrita nele... Sua pele de um branco doentio, o cabelo preto lambido, o sorriso falso ou o fato de ele parecer estar sempre desejando o meu lugar. E o pior de tudo é que todos dizem que somos muito parecidos. E isso é _muito_ irritante.

Sai é o quarterback reserva do time, e, pra mim, todas suas ações parecem ter o objetivo de me substituir.

Meus amigos me entendem e também não gostam dele, mas, algumas outras pessoas dizem que eu tenho uma birra com ele, medo de Sai ser melhor do que eu. O que não é o caso, não mesmo.

É só que... Sai é detestável. E ponto.

- Então parece que você passa tempo demais fofocando com as líderes de torcida – respondi, por fim.

Aquela banana descascada sorriu cinicamente.

- E aí, foi só uma aposta?

- Não sei do que você está falando – dei as costas a Sai.

- Qual é, Uchiha. Todo mundo sabe. Exceto, é claro, as pobres garotas. Karin ficaria uma fera, não é?

- Escuta aqui Sai, se você queria ou quer a Karin, ou qualquer menina com quem eu fiquei, eu sinto muito e, aliás, pode ficar com ela, ou com el_as_. Mas eu aposto que não suportaria a ruiva por muito tempo.

- Não vou apostar nada, porque _eu_ não aposto garotas. A não ser que você queira, Sasuke. É de seu feitio, certo?

- Não, não é – respondi, bufando. – E eu passo, valeu.

- O que foi? Tem medo de eu não escolher alguém tão apaixonada, tão fácil como seus amigos fizeram? Medo de não ser tão bom? Medo de perder?

Me aproximei de Sai. O orgulho já falava alto.

- Eu consigo qualquer garota desse colégio. É só escolher.

- E se não conseguir? A vaga de quarterback será minha no jogo contra o Midtown Manhattan Magnet?

Hesitei. Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School. A maior rival do Konoha desde... sempre. O jogo mais importante da temporada, onde os melhores olheiros vinham nos observar.

Mas tudo bem. Não pode ser tão difícil. Noventa e nove por cento da população feminina do Konoha querem sair comigo... Não é? É.

- Vá em frente – decidi.

Sai esquadrinhou a quadra onde as meninas jogavam vôlei. De repente ele sorriu.

Segui seu olhar e estaquei, o pânico tomando conta de mim, enquanto ele sorria mais abertamente. _Cretino_.

Não, não! _Por favor_, não.

- Que tal Sakura Haruno?

Ah, caralho, no que eu fui me meter?

* * *

Referências (e/ou explicações) do Capítulo:

**- Manhattan, Upper East Side, 5****th ****Avenue e afins:** sim a fic minha se passa em Manhattan, New York. Vale ressaltar que, exceto, é claro, o Konoha High School, a Mansão Uchiha e a Uchiha's Law, qualquer local citado na fic (seja uma rua, avenida, bairro, estabelecimento ou o que for) de fato existe. Podem checar, se quiser.

- **Família Uchiha:** SIM, ELES ESTÃO VIVOS, YEAH! haha A cada capítulo eu falo um pouco mais de cada um, mas, como puderam perceber: Fugaku é muito poderoso e exigente; Mikoto é um amor e super divertida; Itachi e Sasuke terão uma saudável relação de irmãos, cheia de carinhosos xingamentos. Pois é.

- **Ferrari Califórnia** e** Aston Martin DB9:** carros lindos e potentes que eu achei a cara de Sasuke e Itachi. Quem não conhecer, joga no Google e pode babar, à vontade! No site da Ferrari você pode até customizar o interior e o exterior de sua Califórnia. É show! E um dia terei uma Ferrari Califórnia na garagem, e não ousem dizer que não.

- **Fernando Alonso** e** Sebastian Vettel:** pra quem não sabe, são pilotos da Fórmula 1. Até agora, Alonso e Vettel lideram o Mundial de Pilotos desse ano. O espanhol Alonso, da Ferrari, vem em primeiro e o alemão Vettel (da RBR-Renault) está em segundo, três pontos atrás. Viu? Fanfic também é cultura!

- **Quarterback:** (ou **QB**) é uma posição do Futebol Americano, e, traduzida (de modo muito errado) para "zagueiro" no Brasil. O QBs são, na verdade, membros da equipe ofensiva do time (do qual são líderes), sua função é dar o inicio as jogadas e fazer passes para os recebedores (Wide Receivers). O Quarterback é a peça mais famosa do futebol americano, e, dentro de campo, são uma espécie de braço-direito do técnico, e, por isso são os "capitães".

-**Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School:** É uma referência a escola onde Peter Parker estuda, em "O Espetacular Homem Aranha". Vai ser a grande rival do Konoha, não que isso seja de grande importância.

•••

Ei, babies *-*

Como estão? Espero que estejam todos muito, muito bem.

Primeiramente, minha dedicatória: essa fic é um pequeno e humilde presente pra minha linda Paloma (Pah Uchiha-chan). Minha sis, minha beta, minha linda, minha beibe que faz aniversário dia 11 de junho. Então, amora, esse é o primeiro de muitos presentinhos, HSUAHUHSUH espero que goste, e, desde já, PARABÉNS, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SUA LINDA, E EU TE AI LOVE IÚ s2

Pois é... o que mais? Hm, essa fic está começada e planejada há algum tempo, mas eu nunca tinha motivação pra conseguir prosseguir. A motivação veio com a ideia de dá-la de presente pra minha maninha, e aqui estamos :D

Pelo meu planejamento, serão seis capítulos, todos em Sasuke's Pov (o que é difícil pra cacete, mas muito divertido, também, #fuckyeah). A fic será de Romance, e até com uma pitada de humor. (Rated K+ pela linguagem.) SasuSaku é o casal principal, mas Naruto e Hinata, Neji e Tenten e Ino e Gaara também podem ter seus momentos.

Esse primeiro capítulo é mais uma apresentação da ideia da fic, e no segundo é quando tudo começa, de fato. Porém, o segundo capítulo só será postado depois que eu terminar o capítulo 8 de Good Girls Like Bad Boys ( www . fanfiction s / 5548161 / 1 / Good_Girls_Like_Bad_Boys #tiremosespaços (: ), porque eu não quero que uma fic atrapalhe a outra, okay?

Só para o caso de alguém não ter entendido (o que eu duvido, porque vocês todos são inteligentes pra caramba): "Wanna Bet?" é para fazer refência a famosa frase que todo mundo já falou, pelo menos uma vez na vida... Quando alguém diz que você não pode/deve/irá fazer alguma coisa e você responde: "Quer Apostar?". É esse o significado do nome da fic, e, vocês verão, vai fazer muito sentido.

Ah, desculpem qualquer erro aí, é que, como é um presente surpresa para a minha sister-beta, o capítulo ficou sem revisão. Sorry!

Hm... Acho que é isso. Qualquer coisa eu vou falando com vocês depois.

Se você gostou adiciona aos favoritos, e deixe uma review. Se não gostou, deixe uma review também, okay?

Clique no botãozinho... verde? Azul? Sei lá, tá sempre mudando, né? KSOKAOPKSOA mas clique nele e me faça feliz o/

Beijos, queijos e anexos :B

**K**aah **H**yuuga.


	2. Capítulo 2, Me, Myself & Sakura

**Disclaimer:**Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**N/A:** só um pequeno memorando: a fic é em Sasuke's POV. Enjoy it ;*

**Boa Leitura!**

UA

* * *

**W**anna** B**et?

.

**C**apítulo **2**, **M**e, **M**yself **& S**akura.

.

_Sexta-feira, 10h31min.  
__West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School._

- Sério, Sasuke, não é que eu duvide da sua capacidade de conquista... – Gaara começou, num tom que dizia claramente que ele duvidava, _sim_, da minha capacidade. Filho da mãe. – Mas você devia sair dessa. Mesmo.

- Ou pode dizer _adiós_ ao jogo contra o Midtown Manhattan Magnet.

- Nossa valeu mesmo pelo apoio – disse, sarcástico. – E seu espanhol é _horrible_, Neji. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não posso sair dessa. Já está apostado.

- O que está apostado? – Naruto perguntou, juntando-se a nós e entregando-nos os coletes.

O Uzumaki, Neji, Gaara e eu éramos do mesmo time, como sempre, e ficamos com os coletes pretos. Eram raras as ocasiões em que jogávamos uns contra os outros, mesmo quando nenhum de nós era o capitão. Parecia haver uma regra no Konoha: se escolhe um, escolhe todos.

Melhor assim. Para o nosso time, claro.

O time de Lee, que agora recebia instruções diretas de Gai (favoritismo explícito, a gente só vê no Konoha) usaria os vermelhos.

- Sasuke fez uma aposta impossível com Sai.

- Com Sai? – o loiro fez uma careta. – Por quê? O que apostaram?

- Nosso Uchiha-baby aqui tem que ficar com uma garota, ou entregar a vaga de quarterback pro Sai no jogo contra o Midtown Manhattan Magnet – Gaara explicou.

- E qual a parte impossível mesmo?

- A garota. Ele tem que seduzir Sakura Haruno – Neji apontou a quadra de vôlei as minhas costas, sorrindo ironicamente.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, não, Sasuke! Tem que desistir.

- Até tu Brutos? – revirei os olhos. – Bom ter amigos que confiem tanto em mim.

- Não, cara, não é isso... Eu só não acho certo você apostar a Sakura.

- E desde quando você é o defensor supremo dos nerds?

Antes que meu auto-nomeado melhor amigo loiro pudesse responder seu súbito interesse nos fracos e oprimidos, senti uma dor aguda na cabeça, seguida por um baque surdo.

Olhei para o lado e vi Naruto com a bola de vôlei nas mãos. Imediatamente, estreitei os olhos.

- Não fui eu! – ele se apressou a dizer.

- Então quem foi? – perguntei irritado, alisando minha linda cabeçinha dolorida. Minha voz subiu algumas oitavas, sem que eu percebesse.

- O destino – Neji respondeu fazendo um esforço visível para não rir, e apontou para algo atrás de mim.

_Alguém_, na verdade.

Sakura Haruno, vulgo a antissocial máster do Konoha e objeto de minha mais recente e detestável aposta, vinha correndo desajeitadamente em nossa direção.

Ao contrário do restante das meninas da escola, que usavam a educação física como desculpa para mostrar o corpo, a Haruno claramente tentava escondê-lo (mesmo não sendo assim tão ruim): usava um moletom preto sobre a blusa de uniforme cinza e uma _legging_ também preta por baixo dos shorts vermelhos do Konoha.

Junte isso a um cabelo rosa (_rosa!_), preso num coque mal feito, franja jogado sobre os grandes óculos de armações negras e o resultado ótico é o _cúmulo da nerdeza_.

Deus, me ajude!

- Naruto! Me desculpa. Eu tentei não jogar, mas você sabe como o Gai é – ela disse quando nos alcançou, e percebi que era a primeira vez que ouvia sua voz. Talvez eu estivesse esperando algo mais tímido, gaguejante, incerto ou... robótico. Sei lá, mas não me pareceu tão ruim.

- Tudo bem – o Uzumaki riu, entregando a arma (conhecida como bola de vôlei) nas mãos da rosada. – Na verdade, você nem me acertou – ele me indicou com a cabeça.

Seguindo seu olhar, Sakura se virou para me encarar, só então notando minha presença. O que é um absurdo, vale ressaltar.

A Haruno me observou por alguns segundos, em que eu esperei pacientemente pelo pedido de desculpas que deveria vir a seguir. _Deveria_. Em vez disso, ela franziu os lábios.

- Devia ter jogado mais forte, então – murmurou.

- Como é? – perguntei, ofendido.

Ela corou levemente quando percebeu que tinha falado alto. Esperei que me respondesse, pedisse perdão ou qualquer coisa, até que Sakura virou-se novamente para meu amigo loiro:

- Falo com você depois – e correu para a quadra das meninas.

Fiquei olhando, abismado, a menina abusada que corria de costas pra mim.

- Bom começo – Gaara comentou, rindo.

- Desde quando você é amiguinho da Sakura, Naruto? – Neji quis saber.

- Ela é parceira de laboratório da Hinata. E é super legal, se vocês querem saber.

- Ah, claro. Minha cabeça que o diga – falei, irônico.

- Como vai se aproximar dela? – o Hyuuga perguntou. – Ela deixou bem claro que não gosta muito de você.

- Não é pessoal.

- Pra mim pareceu muito pessoal, Naruto.

- Mas não é. Sério. Ela só tem um pequeno problema com os populares. E, bem, Sasuke é o mais popular da escola, então...

- Ela me odeia – completei o óbvio.

- Basicamente.

- E como vou me aproximar dela, então?

- Não se aproxime – Naruto deu de ombros. – Ela não é como a Karin, não merece ser parte disso.

- Mas eu não posso perder. Quero dizer, o jogo contra o Midtown Manhattan Magnet é o mais importante da temporada. Sei que você parece se importar com ela, o que é estranho, na moral, mas tem que pensar no time também. Você é um wide receiver, o que significa que precisa do melhor quarterback jogando com você. Quem é melhor QB, Sai ou eu?

O Uzumaki pensou por um momento – o que foi uma ofensa, já que é evidente que eu sou melhor que o Sai – e depois suspirou.

Acabei sorrindo. Drama sempre funciona com Naruto.

- Tudo bem – ele ergueu as mãos, se rendendo. – Mas não posso te ajudar, cara. Só tem um jeito de se aproximar dela.

- Qual?

- Não sendo você.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 07h07min.  
West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School._

- Admitam, é um ótimo plano – disse para os três projetos de ser humano que me olhavam como se eu tivesse um terceiro olho brotando no meio da testa.

Depois do conselho inútil que o inútil do Naruto me deu, eu procurei quase desesperadamente uma forma de me aproximar da Haruno, sem muito sucesso.

A ideia brilhante me apareceu na tarde de sábado. Tsunade havia ligado para minha casa, procurando pela dona Mikoto – que, por providência divina, tinha saído –, depois de receber mais uma reclamação do odioso professor de química. Argumentei, dizendo que era tudo fruto da tara sexual maléfica que ele tem por mim (na verdade, para evitar a bronca telefonística – cara, acho que isso nem existe – eu substituí "tara sexual maléfica" por "ódio mortal" o que não é tão impactante, mas também não deixa de ser verdade) e depois de muito implorar, a diretora Senju disse que não falaria com minha mãe dessa vez, e que conversaria com Orochimaru, _se _(uma puta palavrinha irritante esse "se"não é?) eu melhorasse minhas notas.

E então veio a parte genial: a diretora sugeriu que eu procurasse um tutor, alguém pra me ajudar com química. E com as outras matérias que eu tenho, hn, alguns problemas.

Aí tudo se encaixou. A Haruno é uma nerd, não vai se recusar a estudar.

Eu sei, eu sei. A primeira impressão é que o plano foi, acidentalmente, da Tsunade, mas ninguém vai tirar meu crédito. Eu tive o enorme trabalho de pensar em Sakura para preencher o cargo. Foi muito esforço. Pois é.

- Cara, você está bem? – Naruto perguntou, ainda com uma expressão ridícula de assombro, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

- Tô ótimo, por quê?

- Tem certeza? – o loiro voltou a perguntar, estreitando os olhos. Ele se aproximou, me examinando minuciosamente, e sabe Deus porque, começou a dar tapas em meu rosto.

Certo. Então Naruto acha que tenho algum problema e, só pra checar, começa a me _bater_.

Hn.

Como é bom ter amigos espertos. E _super_ cuidadosos.

- Para, sua mula – dei um tapa em sua mão. – Já disse que eu to bem, cacete.

- Mas Sasuke, você tá querendo estudar! – Gaara, disse. Acho que isso na fuça dele deve ser algo como espanto, mas nunca se sabe.

- Es-tu-dar – Naruto repetiu, pausadamente, como se eu fosse um retardado. – Pra agradar o Orochibiba. Você só pode estar doente.

Quase ri quando ele chamou Orochimaru pelo apelido _carinhoso_ que criamos, mas a vontade passou quando pensei sobre o resto da frase.

Quer dizer então que meus amigos acham que eu sou um vagabundo? O mestre da preguiça? Eles pensam que pra eu querer estudar tenho que estar doente?

Muito digno isso.

Tudo bem que, talvez, até seja verdade. Mas, porra, precisa ficar jogando na cara?

- Então pra querer estudar eu só posso estar doente? – verbalizei meus pensamentos. – Legal saber o que vocês pensam de mim.

- Fazer o que se é verdade? – Neji comentou e os jumentos riram da minha cara.

- Rá, rá. Muito engraçado, to morrendo de rir.

Aí eles gargalharam mais ainda.

Nossa, super hilário.

- Vocês não entenderam como isso é perfeito, né? – perguntei, com um bico enorme.

E eu tenho direito de fazer bico porque os manés que eu chamo de amigos estão rindo da minha desgraça depois de subestimar meu plano perfeito. Nada legal.

- Não. Explica aí.

- Prestem atenção, gênios: eu vou me aproximar da Sakura, ganhar a aposta e ainda tirar os professores do meu pé. Eu vou matar dois coelhos com um tiro só.

- Com uma cajadada só.

- Quê?

- Com uma cajadada só – Neji repetiu. – O certo é "matar dois coelhos com uma _cajadada_ só".

- Olha Hyuuga, o coelho é meu eu mato ele como quiser – respondi e o cabeludo revirou os olhos, murmurando, injuriado, que eu também era capaz de matar a cultura com um tiro só.

Que abuso, gente! Logo eu que sou sinônimo de culto.

Antes que eu pudesse revidar, Gaara me deu um cutucão na costela.

- Sua professorinha chegou.

Olhei para a porta.

Sakura entrava na sala, usando a saia de pregas xadrez cinza e grafite do Konoha (notei que, diferentemente das outras meninas, que tinham saias que iam até a metade da coxa, a da Haruno quase chegava aos joelhos), blusa vermelha e colete grafite, sem gravata. Nos pés um Converse vermelho de cano médio.

Quase normal.

_Quase_, porque ela lia um livro – grosso demais para os meus padrões – e ninguém em sã consciência iria para a escola lendo só pra se "distrair".

A Haruno se dirigiu a seu costumeiro assento: a penúltima carteira da quarta fila e tomou seu lugar sem tirar os olhos do livro, e sem se dirigir a um aluno sequer. Não que alguém aparentasse interesse no que quer que ela pudesse dizer.

Menina solitária, credo.

- Vai lá, Don Juan – Neji me deu um joinha.

Respirei fundo e fui em direção a estanha de cabelo rosa.

Estaquei quando me vi a frente de sua mesa, sem saber como puxar assunto com ela. Devia ter planejado melhor essa parte, hm.

Nota mental: não se aproximar de meninas inteligentes e antissociais sem uma intensa preparação prévia. É.

Sem nem ao menos erguer os olhos, Sakura franziu o cenho, percebendo que alguém tinha se aproximado.

E, obviamente, ela não estava feliz com isso.

- Ahn, oi, Sa... kura.

Finalmente, ela desgrudou os olhos do livro, erguendo as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- Porque você está falando comigo?

Belo começo garota. Não me admira que não tenha muitos amigos.

Troféu Rainha do Gelo pra ela.

- Diz logo o que você quer, Uchiha.

- Preciso de ajuda – falei, de uma vez. Ela já estava começando a me irritar com todo aquele ódio gratuito.

E pra piorar a situação, ela soltou uma risada curta e irônica.

- _Minha_ ajuda?

- Bom, se eu to pedindo pra você... – respondi, num to óbvio.

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

- O que você precisa?

- Tsunade sugeriu que eu pedisse alguém pra me ajudar em algumas matérias. Física, biologia e química, principalmente.

- Mas nem se eu fosse a reencarnação de Einstein eu conseguiria essa proeza.

O quê? Agora ela tá insinuando que eu sou burro?

- Além do mais, porque eu te ajudaria?

- Eu pago – respondi.

- Não vale o sacrifício.

Sacrifício? Filha, ficar comigo vai ser o ponto alto do seu ano, aposto. Ou não. Vai que ela tem uma vida secreta e trabalha numa boate streap tease onde é conhecida como, hn, Cherry... E ela usa uma roupas super sexy e...

Foco, Sasuke. Foco.

Tudo bem, hora de apelar.

- Qual é, tem medo de não resistir ao meu charme? – pisquei.

- Ou a sua ignorância.

Fuzilei ela com os olhos, enquanto a Haruno voltava a atenção a seu livro idiota.

Eu vou matar o Sai. Dolorosamente. Com um cortador de unha.

Ah, se vou.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, guardando a raiva e a intenção assassina para Sai, e somente Sai, antes que eu desse uma livrada na testa de Sakura.

Peguei uma cadeira próxima a mim e girei-a, sentando-me com os braços apoiados no encosto.

Fiquei encarando Sakura, mas ela continuou concentrada nas páginas que lia, me ignorando completamente.

Ôh, menina difícil, Senhor!

- Você é _tão_ irritante! – disse. – E que tipo de nerd é você? Se reusando a estudar assim? – provoquei, dando um meio sorriso. A Haruno bufou, irritada, e fechou o livro com força, virando-se para me olhar logo em seguida.

- Você é um grosso, sabia?

- Já você é a Miss Simpatia, né? – retruquei.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos até que, súbita e inexplicavelmente, tive vontade de rir.

Não pude conter as gargalhadas que se seguiram, e isso parece ter amolecido Sakura, já que ela deu um sorriso divertido ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos.

Acho que ela é meio bipolar. Tipo, só acho.

- Vocês tem problemas, garoto – ela disse, pegando o livro e guardando-o na mochila. – E, se quer saber, tá todo mundo te olhando. Como sempre.

Observei a sala só para constatar que, de fato, todos os presentes nos lançavam olhares estranhos. Gaara e Neji me encaravam meio assustados, e Naruto tinha uma indizível expressão bocó no rosto. Ou seja, ele estava normal.

Karin, por outro lado, já teria matado a Haruno se tivesse raio laser nos olhos.

- Deixe que olhem – respondi, por fim. – Quem se importa, afinal?

- Hm, acho que _você_ – Sakura deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Só às vezes – sorri também. – Olha, nós não começamos muito bem, mas eu realmente preciso de um tutor. E você é ne... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha e eu me corrigi, rapidamente. – Inteligente. É, isso. Muito inteligente. Enfim, se não quiser fazer isso por dinheiro, nem pelo meu charme – sorri maroto – faça pelos créditos extras que você vai receber.

Sakura ponderou por um momento, e percebi que essa era a chave.

- Créditos extras – repeti, como se fosse uma das maravilhas do mundo.

A Haruno mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu a testa.

- Créééditos extraaas – murmurei, dessa vez balançando os dedo, como se tentasse hipnotizá-la, no melhor estilo Jack Sparrow.

- Tá bom. Meu Deus, para com isso – ela segurou minhas mãos e suspirou. – Eu te ajudo.

- Isso garota! – comemorei, talvez, um pouco exageradamente. – Ahn, eu te pego depois da aula então, certo?

- Ugh! Você está fazendo isso soar como um encontro – Sakura fez uma careta.

- Vai sonhando, irritante – dei um meio sorriso.

- Tá mais pra pesadelo, idiota.

-Sei... Continue dizendo isso pra si mesma.

Antes que a Haruno pudesse responder, dei as costas a ela e me dirigi ao meu lugar, no exato instante em que a professora adentrava a sala, com seu costumeiro mau humor matinal.

•••

Biologia passava num borrão.

As palavras de Anko teimavam em não entrar em minha cabeça, e depois de um tempo eu parei de tentar prestar atenção.

Um fato: vou precisar dar um jeito na minha concentração quando for estudar com a Haruno.

Assim que o pensamento me veio, desviei meus olhos dos rabiscos que fazia em meu caderno e girei o corpo para poder olhar para Sakura.

Ela não é tão ruim assim, depois de algum tempo. Claro que é irônica, irritante, meio bipolar e obviamente não faz parte do fã clube do Sasuke Uchiha, e, talvez, isso seja o mais impressionante nela. É bom conversar com uma garota que não tenta se jogar nos meus braços a cada cinco minutos.

Como se tivesse pressentido que ela era a atração principal de meus pensamentos, Sakura tirou os olhos das anotações de Anko e me encarou, corando levemente quando percebeu meu olhar.

Então eu deixo ela envergonhada? Interessante. Muito interessante.

- Presta atenção na aula – Sakura disse, sem emitir som algum. Sorte que eu sou bom em leitura labial.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, desafiando-a como se dissesse "quem disse que você manda em mim?". Aparentemente, ela também sabe interpretar frases não verbais e conseguiu entender o recado, já que franziu o cenho e, com a cabeça, indicou a professora.

Revirei os olhos e ainda pude vê-la sorrir triunfante antes de me virar para frente.

Acabei conseguindo prestar atenção aos últimos minutos da aula, mas continuei sem entender nada.

Biologia. É. Uma. Merda.

Sakura vai ter que ser uma professora _muito_ boa. E um tanto paciente.

O sinal soou, estridente e irritante, e meus amigos me cercaram rapidamente, enquanto seguíamos para a sala de Inglês.

- E então, como foi? – Neji quis saber.

- Aquela crise de riso foi estranha cara. Nós ficamos curiosos.

- Deu pra notar, Gaara. Tsk, vocês parecem umas menininhas fofoqueiras – sorri.

- Diz logo como foi, caramba.

- Ela é legal, né? – Naruto comentou, dando um de seus sorrisos gigantescos.

Ponderei por um momento antes de responder.

Afinal de contas, Sakura _era_ legal?

- Não sei – dei de ombros, sem conseguir encontrar melhor resposta. – Digamos que ela é... diferente.

- Sei – Gaara deu um sorriso afetado. Esse menino não tá em seu estado normal hoje, sério. – Então tá no papo?

- O quê?

- A aposta jumento – ele murmurou revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que me dava um tapa estalado na nuca.

Cavalo.

- Vai domar a fera? – o Hyuuga perguntou.

- Ahn, é. Acho que consigo.

Merda!

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente da aposta! E isso nunca, _nunca_ acontece.

Mas... se eu não estava lembrando da aposta, porque ainda queria tanto falar com ela? Ah, cara, isso não pode ser bom.

Houston, we have a problem.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 12h09min.  
West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School._

As horas seguintes passaram voando, talvez por eu não odiar tanto as outras aulas (Inglês, geografia, história e matemática, exatamente nessa ordem).

Conversei um pouco com Sakura durante as trocas de horários , mas nada muito produtivo ou duradouro, principalmente, por culpa dos tantos olhares estranhos que recebíamos enquanto caminhávamos, lado a lado, nos corredores do Konoha.

Claramente, a Haruno não gostava desses olhares e sempre dava um jeito de fugir. No intervalo, ela correu de mim como se sua vida dependesse disso, e preferiu sentar-se a sua mesa, no canto mais distante da cantina, e comer sozinha, como sempre.

Mas agora, com o término das aulas, não haveria escapatória. E eu não podia negar que estava ansioso por isso.

Estávamos todos fazendo nada na área de estudos, como sempre fazíamos depois das aulas, até Hinata e Neji nos mandar ir para casa estudar, ou até o discurso de fome de Naruto ficar insuportável.

Hoje, no entanto, eu tinha outras coisas pra fazer. E já estava atrasado.

- Vejo vocês depois – disse, pegando minha mochila e espreguiçando-me.

- Temos ensaio hoje – Neji avisou, sem erguer os olhos das mãos de Tenten.

Os dois estavam jogados num dos grandes puffs da área de estudos (com a Mitsashi sentada no colo do meu amigo Hyuuga), travando uma guerra de polegares. Eles namoram há quase dois anos, e passam a maior parte do tempo em pequenas disputas como essa.

Não sei como conseguem ser tão competitivos e tão apaixonados. Mas sei que Neji nunca esteve tão feliz. Nem Tenten, vale ressaltar.

- Não se atrase.

- Vou fazer o possível.

- É, a gente finge que acredita – Gaara murmurou. Ele mexia no iPad de Ino, enquanto ela rabiscava freneticamente seu inseparável caderno de desenhos. Eles estavam sentados no chão, a loira com as pernas sobre as do Sabaku, dividindo fones de ouvido. Fones de ouvido decorados em _strass _cor de rosa. Uma cena linda.

- Ei, você pode levar a Sakura – Naruto sugeriu.

- Sakura? Vocês se conhecem? – Hinata perguntou.

A Hyuuga dividia sofá com Naruto. Um tabuleiro de xadrez separava os dois, com pouquíssimas peças brancas, e muitas pretas. O Uzumaki perdia de lavada.

Há meses o loiro cismou que queria aprender a jogar, e ninguém melhor que Hinata (três vezes campeã da competição de xadrez interescolar pelo Konoha) para ensinar.

Naruto era uma visível negação, mas a Hyuuga, paciente e carinhosa como sempre, não reclamava ou julgava os erros imbecis dele. Muito pelo contrário, ela sempre sorria humildemente depois de derrotá-lo, dizendo que tinha sido difícil ou apontando o quanto ele melhorara.

Nunca imaginei que Naruto fosse se esforçar de verdade pelo xadrez, mas ele parecia estar disposto a aprender, independente do tempo que levasse, só para deixar Hinata satisfeita.

Se existe uma prova de que os opostos se atraem e se completam, essa prova é o feliz e duradouro relacionamento de meu amigo loiro com a Hyuuga.

"Feliz e duradouro"?

Caralho, preciso de uma namorada.

- Sasuke? Acorda, filho! – Naruto me jogou uma torre. Maldito.

- Que foi?

- Você conhece a Sakura? – Hinata repetiu, e me perguntei por que ela esperou até agora para me questionar isso.

Mas logo entendi o porquê. As meninas chegaram um pouco atrasadas hoje, e com certeza não me viram conversar com a rosada.

- Hn, claro. Ela estuda na nossa sala, tipo, há anos.

A Hyuuga revirou os olhos.

- É sério, Sasuke.

- Ahn, estamos... estudando junto. Orochimaru está no meu pé, sabe?

Hinata estreitou os olhos pra mim, enquanto Tenten me encarava com uma expressão tão descrente que era até ofensiva. Ino, discreta que só ela, largou o caderno e riu alto.

- Sasuke estudando por causa do Orochi? Gente, o mundo tá acabando, só pode – ela comentou, e o asno do namorado dela, também conhecido como Gaara Sabaku, a acompanhou nas risadas.

Peguei uma almofada e atirei na Yamanaka. Teria acertado bem no meio da cabeça loira dela, se Gaara não a tivesse protegido.

- Ah, Ino, coitado! Se o Uchiha quer estudar e melhorar as notas por causa do nosso _amado_ professor, vamos deixar ele em paz – Tenten disse. Boa, Pucca. Continue assim. – Por mais que isso pareça estranho e... impossível – sem se conter, a Mitsashi deu uma breve risada.

Cachorra.

Tudo bem... Aguentar os cavalos dos meus amigos é uma coisa, mas até as meninas? Poxa, e minha moral, onde fica?

Bufei.

- Olha, ela já deve estar esperando, então...

- Conversaremos depois, senhor – Hinata disse no momento em que colocava o rei de Naruto em cheque.

- Tudo bem – concordei, sabendo que não adiantaria reclamar. Ela tinha ficado, no mínimo, curiosa com minha recente aproximação de Sakura, e eu teria que dar algumas explicações, de uma forma ou de outra.

Me despedi dos meninos com nosso toque tradicional, e dei um beijo na bochecha de Hinata, Tenten e Ino.

- Estude bastante – Gaara deu um sorriso maroto.

- É, por que você precisa – a Yamanaka disse, e fui obrigado a acertar-lhe um leve tapa na cabeça.

- Até mais tarde – falei, mas provavelmente eles nem escutaram, já que riam de mim novamente. Idiotas.

Consultei o relógio assim que saí da área de estudos. Meio dia e dezesseis. O que significa que eu estou onze minutos atrasado.

Nada bom para um primeiro encontro. Melhor ir rápido. Mas isso não bem um encontro então... Dane-se, vou me apressar de qualquer forma.

Até porque, estou ansioso pelo que está por vir. O que quer que seja.

•••

No pátio, Sakura já me esperava.

- To atrasado, desculpa. Eu estava...

- Tudo bem – Sakura me interrompeu. – Vamos logo – ela olhou em volta, incomodada, e começou a ir em direção ao estacionamento.

Acabei sorrindo.

- Você não gosta mesmo que as pessoas te vejam, não é? – perguntei, me referindo aos muitos alunos que vagavam pelo gramado do colégio.

Era comum os alunos não deixarem o Konoha ao fim das aulas, e, por isso, a escola estava sempre cheia. A maioria dos estudantes ficava em seus clubes, ou fazendo algum trabalho. Os atletas ficavam para treinar nas terças, quartas e quintas, as líderes de torcida nas segundas, terças e sextas.

Alguns outros alunos, como meus amigos e eu, apenas faziam nada. Exceto em dias de treino, claro.

- Não com você.

- Ai – coloquei a ao sobre o peito. – Essa magoou.

- Não, não é isso – Sakura se apressou em dizer, corando. – Não é você...

- "... sou eu"? – completei a frase mais manjada do mundo. – Poxa, se vai me dar um chute, podia pelo menos não ser tão clichê – dei um meio sorriso.

- Não é isso idiota. Quis dizer é que o problema não é você, exatamente. Eu não gosto é das conclusões erradas que vão tirar disso – ela gesticulou para nós. – O que eu menos preciso é de um bando de líderes de torcida me enchendo o saco só porque Sasuke Uchiha decidiu virar meu amiguinho. E acredite, elas já fazem muito isso.

- Então somos amiguinhos? – perguntei, mesmo tendo percebido todo o sarcasmo que ela usou ao dizer isso.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos, e essa era sua resposta.

- Elas são tão ruins assim?

- Você se acostuma – a Haruno sorriu, dando de ombros. – E aprende a ignorar.

- Hn.

- E você, não se incomoda? Não está preocupado?

- Com o que?

- Perder a popularidade, por ser meu "amiguinho".

- Acho que não. E talvez valha a pena – pisquei.

- Sei – ela sussurrou, encarando o chão.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, andando pelo vasto estacionamento do Konoha.

Apenas uma coisa ainda perturbava minha mente.

- Porque você odeia os populares? – perguntei, pegando as chaves do carro e apertando o alarme que destrancava meu bebezinho.

Sakura estava alguns passos atrás.

- Eu não... – ela se interrompeu, de repente, me encarado de olhos arregalados. – É sua? – indicou a Ferrari.

- É. Você não sabia?

- Como saberia? – rebateu, se adiantando para o carro, observando-o admirada. – Ela é linda – Sakura alisou minha Ferrari, com uma reverência que me fez sorrir.

Em termos de veículos, Sakura poderia ser minha versão feminina.

- Motor 4.2 V8 – ela murmurou –, 460 cavalos, câmbio de Fórmula 1, com sete marchas e embreagem dupla. Vai de zero à cem em menos de...

- Quatro segundos – completei. – Wow. Como sabe tudo isso?

- Meu pai era fanático por carros. Ele era engenheiro mecânico.

Notei o uso do tempo passado.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, já faz muito tempo – ela deu um sorriso triste, distante.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi incômodo. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa para, sei lá, ajudar ou confortá-la. Mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Nunca sei o que dizer, nessas situações.

Observei atentamente o rosto de Sakura e senti um alívio indescritível quando, repentinamente, ela abriu um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro. Qualquer coisa – respondi, talvez, rápido de mais.

- Me deixa dirigir?

- O quê? Meu bebê? Tá doida, garota? Não, não e não. Absolutamente não.

- Ah, por favor! Não seja tão chato.

- Eu não sou chato!

- Então deixa! Considere isso como um preço pelas aulas. Você disse que pagaria.

- Não com minha Ferrari.

- Eu não tô pedindo pra você me _dar_ ela, ô anta. Só quero dirigir.

- De jeito nenhum – cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

- Por favor – Sakura pediu outra vez, fazendo um biquinho.

- Tudo bem – cedi, num gemido.

Ninguém resistiria à carinha fofa e pidona que ela fez.

A Haruno deu alguns pulinhos, animada.

Entreguei-lhe as chaves e dei a volta, entrando no lado do carona.

_Carona_. No meu próprio carro.

Trágico.

- Olha, ninguém nunca dirigiu minha filhinha, então muito, _muito_ cuidado, entendeu?

- Pode deixar. É uma honra dirigir você – Sakura sussurrou para o volante, o que me fez rir.

- Só pra confirmar, você tem licença, né?

- Claro. Acha o que? Que sou louca?

- Acho que é melhor eu não responder – disse dando um sorriso sacana.

Sakura me deu um tapa no braço, que doeu pra cacete, e se preparou para dar a partida.

- Hm, Sasuke?

- Que foi? – perguntei, sem conseguir evitar sorrir. Era a primeira vez que ela me chamava pelo nome.

- Talvez tenhamos um problema – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, esperando instigar Sakura a continuar.

- Eu, ahn, meio que gosto de... correr. Tudo bem?

Dei um meio sorriso, colocando o cinto de segurança.

- Isso não é problema nenhum.

Sakura sorriu pra mim e arrancou.

Cara, isso tá ficando cada vez melhor.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 12h54min.  
5th Avenue, Upper East Side, Manhattan.  
__Mansão Uchiha._

Sakura dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde, xingando o trânsito e os motoristas de Manhattan pelo menos uma vez a cada quadra. Era divertido ver ela reclamar dos taxistas, franzindo o cenho e fechando a cara, e logo depois sorrir e elogiar a performance do carro.

Decididamente, Sakura era legal.

E não deveria ser. Quero dizer, nerds não deveriam ser calados, tímidos e estranhos? Tudo bem, a Haruno é um pouco estranha, mas de um jeito bom, eu acho. Talvez os conceitos de "nerd" estejam ultrapassados. Ou isso, ou Sakura é uma anomalia.

Particularmente, prefiro apostar na primeira opção.

- Bela casa – ela comentou, enquanto guardava o carro.

- Valeu. Vem vamos entrar – puxei a Haruno pela mão, e a levei ao interior da casa.

Ela observou atentamente a sala de estar, e pude perceber que seu olhar recaiu demoradamente sobre o nosso piano de cauda. A primeira garota a notar o piano em, tipo, anos.

- Tá com fome?

- Um pouco – ela admitiu, corada.

- Vou pedir à May que prepare algo para nós. Alguma preferência? Do tipo "eu só como salada" – afinei a voz, propositalmente – ou "nada de carboidratos"?

Sakura riu.

- Sou mais do tipo Big Mac com fritas e milk shake.

- Ponto pra você – sorri pra ela. Menina fresca é um saco, sério. – Podemos ir comer no quarto, se você preferir.

- Não caia nessa! – uma voz soou, do topo da escada.

Revirei os olhos antes de me virar e encarar meu irmão, que vinha em nossa direção.

- Sakura, tenha o desprazer de conhecer Itachi, meu irmão mais velho. Itachi, essa é Sakura.

- Oi.

Sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, Itachi começou a analisar a Haruno.

- Você não parece ser anencéfala como as outras namoradas do Sasuke – o cretino comentou coçando o queixo, com uma expressão pensativa, até que pareceu ter um _insight_. – Ah, meu Deus! Ele te seqüestrou né?

- Me persuadiu com a Ferrari – Sakura respondeu, rindo. – E, só pra esclarecer, eu tenho cérebro e faço bom uso dele. E, justamente por isso, não sou namorada dele.

- Muito obrigada, Sakura – murmurei, com um bico gigante.

Itachi gargalhou.

Não sei por quê. Não vi graça nenhuma.

- Eu gostei dela – o índio-bastardo disse, e então, na maior cara de pau do mundo, passou um braço pelo pescoço da Haruno. – Se quiser a versão aprimorada e não-ferrada desse Uchiha aí, fala comigo – ele piscou e meu sangue ferveu.

"Ferrado" é o que o rosto dele vai ficar, se ele não parar de falar asneiras.

- Porra, Itachi! Mamãe não te deu educação não, seu bastardo? – perguntei, tirando o braço dele dos ombros da minha nerd, que já estava da cor do seu cabelo.

- O quê que tem eu? – dona Mikoto se materializou no meio da sala, vindo só Deus sabe de onde.

- Você não educou esse jumento direito. Ele só tá falando merda pra coitada da Sakura. Ela tá até assustada, tadinha.

- Ei, não é culpa minha! Eu não sei o que eles te falaram, mas não é minha culpa, mesmo.

- Tenho certeza que não – Sakura sorriu, ainda um pouco corada. – Sakura Haruno, prazer.

- Mikoto Uchiha – minha mãe apertou a mão da rosada – mãe dessas coisas.

Mamãe nos avaliou por alguns segundos.

- Então, ahn, você e Sasuke...?

- Nem sonha, mãe – Itachi interrompeu, jogando-se no sofá. – Olha pra ela. Ela é, visivelmente, inteligente demais pro meio cérebro.

- Nós vamos estudar juntos – Sakura esclareceu, antes que eu pudesse responder educadamente meu _querido_ irmão.

- Boa sorte – minha mãe falou baixinho, enquanto Itachi começava a rir descontroladamente.

Será que eu perdi alguma piada ou esse ser pirou de vez?

- Olha, Sakura, pra você conseguir isso... Só sendo descendente direta de Merlin. Ou do Tom Cruise. Fazer o jogador estudar é missão impossível.

- Itachi, porque você não vai tomar no meio do seu...

- Epa! Não se atreva a dizer isso! – minha amada progenitora me repreendeu, apontando o dedo em riste bem na minha cara. Super digno. – Nós temos visita.

- Ah, e só porque temos visita a gente tem que fingir que é educado? – perguntei, cinicamente.

- Fingir o cacete! Nós _somos_ educados – dona Mikoto disse convicta, colocando as mãos na cintura e tive uma súbita vontade de gargalhar na cara dela.

Ah, meu Deus, não posso rir. Não posso.

_Não ria, Sasuke._

- Percebe-se a educação, mãezinha – Itachi comentou, dando um meio sorriso.

O auto controle foi pro espaço e eu ri alto, bem na cara da minha mãe.

- Ri mesmo, seu cavalo. A menina achar que somos sempre trogloditas assim.

- Mãe, nós somos – meu irmão falou, sério, e a matriarca Uchiha bateu na própria testa.

- Ai, bosta, porque eu fui abrir as pernas? – minha amada mãezinha murmurou, fazendo minha crise de riso passar instantaneamente.

Sakura estava imóvel, com o rosto tão vermelho, que fiquei com medo de sua cabeça explodir. Na moral.

- Okay, isso já tá estranho e constrangedor demais. Mamãe linda, pode pedir a May pra fazer algo e levar pro meu quarto, por favor? Sakura e eu comeremos lá, para, ahn, adiantar os estudos.

Pura mentira, eu só queria tirar a Haruno dali, antes que ela realmente explodisse, e sujasse nosso lindo sofá de couro branco.

Puxei Sakura pela mão, mas ela magicamente recuperou os movimentos e se aproximou de minha mãe, que ainda sussurrava coisas desconexas.

- Olha, dona Mikoto, eu sei que você os criou muito bem. Eles é que debandaram. Não é culpa sua.

- Own, querida – mamãe a abraçou. –, obrigada! Sasuke, jumento, é alguém como ela que você devia namorar, tá vendo? – ela me fuzilou com os olhos e logo depois deu um sorriso angelical para Sakura.

Meu Deus, que medo dessa mulher.

- Agora vá fazer seu milagre, Sakura.

A Haruno riu e seguiu para a escada, onde eu a esperava.

- É sempre assim? – ela perguntou, aos sussurros, sorrindo pra mim.

- Às vezes é pior. E você é uma traidora – acusei. – Como pôde ir para o lado Mikoto da força tão rápido?

- Me pareceu o mais inteligente a se fazer. Sinto que não é sensato contrariar dona Mikoto.

Estaquei, no topo da escada, olhando para a rosada meio assustado.

- Que foi?

- Nada – respondi, balançando a cabeça.

Como é que ela conseguiu compreender a matriarca Uchiha em tão pouco tempo?

Naruto estava errado a respeito dela.

Sakura não é só legal. Sakura é surpreendente.

•••

Comemos os deliciosos _cheeseburgers_ que May preparou para nós, enquanto revisávamos a matéria que Anko dera mais cedo. Depois de quase duas horas, eu já sabia, pelo menos, quais eram as duas leis de Mendel.

O que, pra mim, é um avanço considerável.

Decidimos fazer uma pausa quando os heredogramas e genes dominantes começaram a fundir minha cabeça.

Levamos os pratos e copos para a cozinha e quando passávamos pela sala no caminho de volta, Sakura observou o piano novamente.

- Você toca? – perguntei.

- Infelizmente, não. Minha mãe costumava tocar, quando eu era pequena. Mas ela parou quando... Tivemos que vender o piano, depois que papai morreu.

- Deve ter sido difícil – comentei, puxando-a para o sofá.

- No começo foi. Às vezes ainda é. Tsunade nos ajudou muito.

- Vocês são parentes?

- Não, mas é como se fôssemos... Minha mãe e Tsunade são amigas desde a faculdade, bem antes de Tsunade aceitar o cargo de diretora do Konoha. Elas se formaram juntas em Medicina, em Stanford.

- Elas te pressionam muito? Tipo, pra você se formar lá também?

- Não muito... Até porque, eu quero ser médica, pelos meus próprios motivos. E, claro, seria ótimo ir para Stanford. Ou Harvard, Ou NYU. Qualquer boa faculdade que tenha um programa de bolsas.

- Você quer uma bolsa de estudos?

- Bom, nem todo mundo pode pagar uma faculdade.

- Por isso você é assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim... tão esforçada, tão boa e certinha em tudo.

- Ah, _assim_ – ela sorriu. – Não, não é só por isso. No Konoha, por exemplo... Eu só não quero que pense que minha bolsa lá é só por causa da amizade da minha mãe com a diretora. É uma questão de merecimento. As boas universidades só vão me aceitar se eu tiver as melhores notas e as melhores recomendações. E eu tenho que merecer isso.

- Você merece – disse sem me conter.

Sakura era tão... determinada.

Ficamos em silêncio algum tempo. Ela ainda observava o piano, e parecia estar decidindo se falava ou não alguma coisa.

- É seu pai? – perguntou, virando-se para me encarar.

- O quê?

- Que te pressiona a se formar. Não me pareceu o tipo de coisa que sua mãe faria.

Ponderei se responderia ou não. Sakura era legal e tudo o mais, mas mostrar minhas incertezas, dúvidas e problemas não é muito o meu lance.

Por outro lado... Ela havia me contado, sem hesitar, sobre suas expectativas e até sobre as dificuldades da perda do pai. E me olhava com uma expressão tão instigante. Não era apenas curiosidade.

_Sakura se importava_.

- É – respondi, por fim. – Ele espera que eu faça direito em Harvard, como ele e Itachi.

- Não é o que você quer?

- Eu não sei o que quero – disse, baixando a cabeça. Por algum motivo, tive vergonhar de encará-la. Talvez por ela ter se mostrado tão certa sobre seu futuro. – Mas direito, definitivamente não.

Acabei olhando a sala perdidamente, como sempre faço quando o assunto "futuro" entra em cena.

Meio hesitante, Sakura tocou meu ombro.

- Ei, nós temos dezessete anos, todo mundo fica meio perdido nessa idade, é normal.

- Você não está perdida.

- Claro que não. Eu sou "nerd", não é? Tenho um futuro brilhante e solitário planejado – ela sorriu.

- Talvez você encontre a cura do câncer nesse futuro brilhante, que tal?

- Já encontrei – Sakura sussurrou, inclinando-se para frente, como se contasse um segredo valioso. – No mesmo dia em que inventei o iPod e o ônibus espacial. Eu só não revelei nada ainda porque quero saber quanto tempo vão levar até alcançar minha genialidade – ela deu de ombros e eu gargalhei.

- Você até que é bem legal – disse.

- Seu tom de surpresa é ofensivo, sabia? – ela revirou os olhos. – Você toca? – indicou o piano.

- Um pouco. Prefiro cordas beliscadas, como você deve saber.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Porque eu saberia?

- Porque eu sou guitarrista e vocalista de uma banda.

- Ah, sim. A banda sem nome do Naruto.

- Nada de "banda do Naruto". A banda é _nossa_. Todo mundo sabe disso.

A Haruno bufou.

- O problema de vocês populares é que vocês acham que todos sabem tudo sobre vocês.

- Todos sabem – declarei o óbvio.

- Mas ninguém se importa – Sakura disse, sentando-se ao piano.

- Porque você odeia a popularidade? – perguntei, lembrando que ela já havia escapado disso mais cedo.

Segui até o piano, dando um leve empurrão na Haruno e sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Eu não odeio. Só acho... superestimada – ela respondeu, tocando levemente as teclas. – Quantas pessoas no Konoha conhecem você?

- Quantas estudam lá? – sorri, debochado.

- Não, seu idiota. Eu quero dizer quem ali te conhece mesmo? Tipo, o Sasuke de verdade e não o senhor popularidade, vocalista e quarterback gostoso?

Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Então você me acha gostoso? – sorri maroto e Sakura se engasgou com o ar, corando intensamente.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Disse sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não! Eu só disse o que as pessoas dizem – ela fez um bico, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos.

- Então admite que sabe o que as pessoas falam de mim?

Peguei os óculos e o coloquei. O grau não era muito alto. Ou então eu também tenho problema de vista.

- Eu já estava até te achando suportável, mas você é...

- Lindo e gostoso. Já entendi. Tsk, Sakura – balancei a cabeça, fingindo estar inconformado –, achei que você era diferente.

- Você é um completo idiota, sabia?

Ela me encarou, ainda meio corada.

A luz do Sol que entrava para a parede de vidro, logo atrás do piano, iluminaram seu rosto, fazendo os olhos incrivelmente verdes brilharem ainda mais.

Percebi algo assustador naquele momento.

- Você fica linda corada – disse, sem conseguir me conter.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa – ela murmurou, virando o rosto.

- Desculpa. Mas é culpa sua. Você não é convidativa.

- O que isso significa? – Sakura perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

- Significa que você não aceita ser bonita. Você se esconde atrás desse cabelo, preso de qualquer jeito, das roupas largas, dos óculos grandes e da pose de nerd. Isso faz com que os caras não queiram olhar duas vezes.

- Pelo menos eu sou honesta com quem eu sou. Eu não me escondo atrás da minha popularidade – rebateu.

- Você se esconde na falta de popularidade. E ser popular não me impede de receber elogios, obrigada.

- Mas impede que as pessoas te conheçam de verdade.

- Você me conheceu de verdade – comentei. – E eu não to te ouvindo reclamar.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sério? Então eu posso começar? – ela ergueu as mãos, pronta para enumerar. – Você é convencido, irônico, péssimo em biologia, desbocado...

- Já chega – segurei suas mãos. Inconscientemente, nos aproximamos um pouco.- Cara, você nunca ouviu falar de lentes de contato não?

A Haruno revirou os olhos.

- E você é implicante...

- Sério, você tem que ser mais acessível.

- E você tem que ser menos – ela contrapôs.

E então, subitamente, Sakura riu.

- O quê?

- É tão... absurdo eu estar aqui, com você.

- Por quê?

- Somos completamente opostos, Uchiha.

- Os opostos se atraem – pisquei.

- E você é um idiota – ela adicionou outro adjetivo à lista. – E nunca daria certo entro nós.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

Sakura estava me chutando? Antes mesmo de termos algo?

Quem esse ser cor de rosa pensa que é?

- E porque não, posso saber?

- Eu nunca me apaixonaria pelo senhor popularidade – ela deu um meio sorriso. Que se pareceu assustadoramente com o _meu_ meio sorriso.

Ladra!

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso – sorri para ela, levantando-me. – Vem – estendi a mão. – Quero te levar a um lugar.

- Onde?

- O único lugar onde o senhor popularidade é só o Sasuke. Não se apaixone, okay?

A Haruno revirou os olhos.

- Sem chance.

- Veremos. E dessa vez, eu dirijo.

Seguimos para a garagem e percebi que Naruto tinha errado outra vez.

Pra me aproximar de Sakura, eu não precisei "não ser eu".

Eu só tive que ser _eu mesmo_.

* * *

Referências (e/ou explicações) do Capítulo:

-**Me, Myself & Sakura**: o título do capítulo foi inspirado no título do filme "Me, Myself & Irene" ("Eu, Eu Mesmo & Irene"), estrelado pelo grande Jim Carrey. No capítulo, "eu" seria o Sasuke popular, "eu mesmo" o Sasuke real e a Sakura.

- **Até tu Brutos?**: é uma frase, bastante comum, até, que é atribuída a Júlio César, imperador Romano que, no século I antes de Cristo, foi vítima de um complô para tirá-lo do cargo. Entre os que agiram contra ele estava seu filho adotivo, Marcus Brutus.

- **Wide Receiver**: (WB; em português: recebedor) Têm a função de se infiltrar na defesa adversária, sem bola. Uma vez lá, se tornam alvo dos passes do QB.

- **"matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só"**:como vocês devem saber, é um ditado popular, que quer dizer resolver dois problemas com uma só ação. Em inglês, o dito é "Kill two birds with one stone/shot".

- **Don Juan**: diz a lenda, que Don Juan seduziu, estuprou e matou uma jovem da família nobre da Espanha e seu pai. Nos contos, Don Juan é um mulherengo , que seduzia as mulheres disfarçando-se de seus amantes, ou lhes prometendo o matrimônio. Por isso, é comum chamar alguém de Don Juan, quando quer atribuir-lhe as características de um conquistador, galanteador e/ou sedutor.

- **"Houston, we have a problem"**: (Houston, nós temos um problema). Outro clássico, do filme "Apollo".

- **Cordas beliscadas**: são os instrumentos onde a corda é beliscada (com os dedos, as unhas, plectros ou palhetas) e assim produz som. São eles: violão, guitarra, baixo, harpas, liras, cravo e clavicórdio.

•••

Ei, meus amores *-*

Como estão, princesas e princesos da minha life? Eu espero que estejam muito bem, e que tenham aproveitado muuuuuito as férias :D

Bem, pra começar, desculpem a demora. Na verdade, o capítulo está pronto desde a semana passada, só faltava mesmo as referências, respostas das reviews e talz. Mas, eu viajei, e não pude terminar, até agora. Eu estava no sítio do amigo do meu pai, desde sexta (e lá tava frio pra caralho, sério), e hoje de manha nós viemos para casa da minha prima, numa das cidades históricas de Minas.

Eu adoro isso aqui, sério mesmo. Muitos museus, memoriais, igrejas da Era do Ouro e muuuuitas cachoeiras – lindíssimas, por sinal – só que aqui na casa não tem internet. However, hoje de tarde, eu consegui conectar, usando o wi-fi. (A conexão é lenta e cai TODA HORA, mas tudo bem.) Então, eu peguei meu celular – enquanto os primos mais novos estão se devorando pra ver quem vai usar a net – e comecei a dar os retoques finais na fic, pra conseguir postar ainda hoje.

Detalhe: eu to, há umas cinco horas (só parei pra almoçar e tomar banho, olha só), sentada no chão, praticamente sem me mover, porque se eu der um suspiro e me mover um mísero centímetro a net cai. Digno, não?

Isso é pra vocês verem como eu amo vocês ;D #puxosacomesmo HSUAHUHUAHUS

Então, sobre o capítulo, tenho que dar algumas explicações: pra começar, sim, a minha Sakura usa óculos u_u e, sim, o pai dela morreu. Particularmente, eu sempre achei que Sakura era órfã de pai, até porque, que eu me lembre, ninguém nunca mencionou o papi dela no anime/mangá. Só que isso mudou, porque no próximo filme do Naruto, o pai dela vai ser mostrado – mesmo em uma ilusão, isso me faz crer que o patriarca Haruno está vivo (#spoiler). Tarde demais, no planejamento ele já tinha morrido, e morto permanecerá.

Sobre a personalidade "nerd" dela, devo dizer que me baseio muito na minha pessoa. Sempre fui chamada de nerd, por causa das notas, dos gostos e da dedicação aos estudos. Porém, assim como a Sakura da fic, isso nunca me impediu de ter muitos amigos, e nunca me forçou a mudar minha personalidade. Então, esse estereótipo predeterminado dos nerds me irrita profundamente, na moral, por isso, aqui, as coisas serão diferentes.

E, hn, as coisas foram meio rápidas nesse capítulo, porque, como eu disse anteriormente, a fic é curta (só 6 capítulo, eu acho), então a primeira aproximação do Uchiha-baby com a Sakura é mais rápida, mas no próximo as coisas devem desacelerar.

And, perdoem qualquer erro, capítulo sem betar, novamente, porque o e-mail não quer abrir pra eu mandar pra Paloma. Sorry.

Acho que é só...

So, sem mais delongas... Reviews' time :)

**YokoNick-chan****:** fico feliz que tenha gostado! Continue acompanhando :D beijo!

**Rashomon:** Bien venido, a essa fic, my friend (sim, eu misturo inglês com espanhol e portuga KKKKKK)... Fico muuuuuito feliz que tenha mandado review aqui também *-* me desculpa pela demora, sério. Mesmo de férias (que já vão se acabar #snif), tá tudo corrido ;s mas espero que tenha gostado o/ see ya ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** Princeeeeeesa! Que boca suja é essa, hein? Caralho, tá aprendendo com quem? HSUAHUSHUHAHSUHAUHSUHA ai, mana linda, amei sua review, e fico feliz que você tenha gostado do seu presentinho, que é tooodo seu HAHAHA *-* não precisa me agradecer, e eu te amo demais, demais, demais s2

**Mari-chan:** Oi, oi, Mari-chan *-* pra começar, desculpa a demora e desculpa ter acabado o capítulo daquele jeito, eu gosto de suspense, KKKKKKK to super honrada por ganhar mais uma fã, meu Deus *o* hahaha muito obrigada pela review linda, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Super beijo flor! ;*

Então meus tchutchucos e tchutchucas, muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas de vocês. A quem favoritou, colocou em alerta e tudo o mais: muito obrigada, mesmo s2

Deixem reviews sobre esse capítulo também, certo? Eu tentei um pouco mais de comédia aqui, e espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer dúvida sobre as referências, ou sobre a fic também, é só falar comigo, okay? *-*

Antes de terminar (porque my ass tá doendo pra caralho), só um **pequeno recado a quem lê Good Girls Like Bad Boys**: olha gente, a próxima atualização de GGLBB é o ultimo capítulo, e eu quero postar o mais rápido possível, só que tá difícil. Eu volto pra casa no domingo, ou, no máximo, na segunda de manhã. E volto as minhas atividades na terça. Vejam bem, vou estar no cursinho de manhã, trabalhando a tarde (e a noite nas terças e quintas), e segunda e quarta tenho inglês. E ainda tem os vestibulares e o ENEM. Olha que cú. Se já difícil, vai piorar consideravelmente.

Peço, do fundinho do meu pâncreas, que me entendam. Eu vou tentar postar GGLBB nas primeiras semanas de agosto, e logo depois posto WB.

Como eu sei que vocês são leitores fodas, fofos, lindos e compreensíveis, eu já vou agradecer HSUAHUSHUA *-*

Hm, isso é tudo, pessoal!

Aproveitem esse restinho de férias, e depois voltem com tudo ;D

Beijos, queijos e anexos :*

**K**aah **H**yuuga.


	3. Capítulo 3, Rules and Exceptions

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

**N/A:** lembrando sempre que a fic é em Sasuke's POV.

**N/A 2:** tem uma música na fic, é "Live While We're Young", do One Direction. Se quiser escutar, joga no google e enjoy it (:

**Boa Leitura!**

UA

* * *

**W**anna** B**et?

.

**C**apítulo **3**, **R**ules and** E**xceptions.

.

_Segunda-feira, 16h51min.  
2__nd__ Avenue, Upper East Side, Manhattan.  
__Mansão Hyuuga._

- Uau! – Sakura disse, olhando pela janela da Ferrari. – Que lugar é esse?

Sorri para ela, ao descer do carro, sem me importar em responder.

Sakura é do tipo curiosa-pra-cacete, e atiçar ainda mais sua indizível curiosidade me faz feliz. Sou um bad guy, fazer o quê né?

- Sério, onde estamos?

- Shh! Cala a boca e aproveita a vista.

- Tudo bem. O lugar é lindo. Quero dizer, eu não sabia que podia existir um jardim tão lindo assim em Manhattan... isso é _permitido_ no Upper? – ela riu, brevemente. – E aquela casa... – apontou – parece uma réplica da Casa Branca. É incrível. É só que... eu tenho que ir pra casa.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Você tem horário pra chegar em casa?

- Mais ou menos. E já que não quer me dizer onde estamos...

Suspirei, derrotado. Estou começando a perceber que essa garota tem um certo poder persuasivo sobre mim.

Estranho, muito estranho.

- Certo, Miss Curiosity, vem comigo – estendi o braço à ela. – Por aqui, _mademoiselle_.

E agora eu falei francês. Meu Deus.

Eu tô com algum distúrbio, na moral. Desse jeito, Sakura vai achar que sou gay.

- _Merci, monsieur_ – ela respondeu com fluência, para minha completa surpresa.

E o quê? Agora ela fala francês também?

- _Parlez-vous français__?_

- _Oui._

- Surpreendente – sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto atravessávamos o jardim. Aprovei a quietude para pensar. A Haruno é tão... interessante. E diferente. E faz com que eu me sinta diferente, também.

Mais dois passos e percebi que ela me olhava, curiosa.

- Qual é, Uchiha! Onde estamos?

- Não tínhamos combinado que você ficaria quieta? Tsk, Sakura, você é taaaão irritante – sorri maroto.

- Ah, me desculpe se eu não aprecio ser sequestrada.

- Sequestrada? E quem em sã consciência pagaria pelo seu resgaste? – perguntei com escárnio.

A rosada bufou.

- Pra sua informação, muita gente sentiria minha falta, tá?

- Arrã. Cite três. Sua mãe não conta.

- Fácil – ela ergueu o queixo, desafiadora. – Tsunade sentiria minha falta. E, ahn... Bom, a-a, hm, moça da biblioteca. Toma essa, Uchiha.

- Duvido que ela saiba seu nome, já que vive dormindo, mas eu vou aceitar. Agora acha mais uma pessoa que daria por sua falta.

Sakura pensou por um momento, e acabou corando ao sussurrar algo incompreensível.

- Quem? Não adianta inventar, Sakurinha...

- Lee – ela me cortou.

O choque inundou meu rosto e senti, de repente, uma indizível vontade de rir subir por minha garganta.

_Sakura e Lee_.

Gargalhei.

- _Lee_? – perguntei, retoricamente. – Lee sentiria sua falta? Porque diabos ele...? Ah, caralho! Você tá saindo com o Lee?

- Não, tá doido?

- Então porque sabe que ele sentiria sua falta? – estreitei os olhos.

- Ele meio que tem uma queda por mim, há alguns anos. Coitado, ele é esquisito e tudo, mas é um amor de pessoa – a Haruno sorriu.

De repente, tudo perdeu a graça.

Será que ela...? Não, não, não. Imagina, perder a Sakura pro Mini-Gai! Me mato, sério.

- Você não está afim dele, está?

Sakura corou, e eu achei que ela não responderia, _ou pior_, que diria sim, até que ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Que foi, Uchiha? Ciúmes?

- Pff, impossível – rebati, revirando os olhos.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou com uma expressão afetada, e logo percebi o que ela havia entendido.

Legal, então ela debocha da possibilidade de eu estar com ciúmes dela, mas se ofende quando digo que não?

Mulheres são seres estranhíssimos.

Melhor me explicar, antes que comecem a sair lasers mortais dos olhos dela.

- Ahn, não é que seja impossível alguém sentir ciúmes de você. Lee estaria se mordendo agora – disse, apontando seu braço apoiado no meu e, para minha ilógica tristeza, ela o puxou, revirando os olhos. – É sério Sakura, qualquer um sentiria ciúmes de você. Exceto eu. Porque_ eu não sinto ciúmes_. Nunca. Sabe como é, _eu me garanto_ – sorri, confiante.

Para minha – novamente ilógica – alegria, ela sorriu mínima e ironicamente.

- Nossa, mas você nem é convencido, imagina.

- Não – parei de andar, fitando-a. – Eu só tenho plena consciência do – aproximei-me, tocando levemente a bochecha corada de Sakura – poder que tenho sobre as mulheres – pisquei.

- É-é vo-cê faz com que eu queira te matar o tempo todo – ela se afastou, voltando seguir para a mansão, agora bem próxima a nós.

Nota mental um: proximidade deixa Sakura nervosa e envergonhada.

Nota mental dois: eu adoro deixar Sakura nervosa e envergonhada.

Vamos aproveitar isso, então.

- Ei – puxei sua mão, fazendo com que a Haruno se virasse pra mim, aproximando-nos novamente.

- O-o que foi?

Sakura estava, agora, muito próxima a mim. Tanto que pude reparar, através de seus óculos, no exato tom de esmeralda de seus olhos – me fitando tão intensamente –, nas pouquíssimas sardas que pintavam suas bochechas avermelhadas e em cada traço de seu rosto.

Subitamente, senti a porra da cor vermelha invadir minha cara, e percebi que a proximidade perigosa acabou por me deixar desconfortável também.

- Hn, nós vamos por aqui – indiquei, ao soltá-la, um caminho lateral, entre os arbustos.

A expressão de Sakura me pareceu levemente desapontada, mas logo depois ela balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar alguns pensamentos estúpidos de lá.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos e me encarou, de forma acusadora, pensei que fosse reclamar ou me xingar pelo... _momento_ que tivemos.

Meu sangue gelou.

- Você não está invadindo essa casa, está?

- O quê?

Essa garota não bate bem. _Sério_.

- Ahn, o caminho da entrada é pra lá e você não quer me dizer onde estamos...

- E isso só pode indicar que eu sou um delinquente, claro – revirei os olhos. – Estamos na mansão Hyuuga, senhora Curiosa, e eu não estou invadindo. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Que seria...?

Ô serzinho irritante, puta merda.

- Meus amigos e eu temos um, ahn, espaço aqui, construído, digamos, nos fundos dessa mansão, e eu quero te levar lá.

- Tipo um... clube secreto?

- É, pode ser. Mas não aqueles malucos de seriados de TV e universidades.

- Ah, meu Deus, será que vão me deixar entrar? Eu não estou vestida de forma apropriada, Sasuke.

Quase sorri quando ela falou meu nome, mas me contive por causa de sua ironia agressiva.

Ela não está merecendo meu sorriso ofuscante, tsk.

- Não exagera, Sakura. É só um lugar legal. Especial pra gente.

- Tenho certeza que é mesmo _muito_ legal.

- Você está sendo irônica? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, claro que não. Deve ser incrível sentar lá e discutir o impacto social que vocês causam nas pessoas.

- Wow, acho que você estava _mesmo_ sendo irônica.

- Bem, eu sei exatamente o quão superficial esses grupos populares podem ser.

"Superficial é a mãe." – tive vontade de dizer. Mas me controlei. Algo mais importante me chamou atenção.

- Você _sabe_? Como?

- Ahn, n-não é difícil imaginar. "Oi," – ela afinou a voz propositalmente, e tive uma vontade gigantesca de socar sua cara, porque me lembrou vagamente de Karin. – "eu sou uma _cheerleader_ gostosa que vai a festas e fica com quem quiser. Não, eu não preciso estudar, porque os nerds farão meus deveres e me passarão cola.".

Cara, que medo dessa garota. Será que vai ficar muito chateada se eu sair correndo?

Hn.

- É tudo tão superficial e pateticamente perfeito.

- Opa, opa, opa. Tempo. Eu não sei como eram os populares da sua antiga escola, mas no Konoha é diferente. Tem três grupos influentes lá... Têm as Cheerios e o time de futebol e, sim, esses dois podem ser patéticos e superficiais. Mas meus amigos e eu não. Nós somos a exceção à regra.

- Você é o _capitão_ do time de futebol patético e superficial, porque eu deveria acreditar?

- Vem, deixa eu te mostrar – pedi, esticando a mão. – Sabe como é... Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, certo?

Como um suspiro cansado e um sorriso quase imperceptível, Sakura segurou minha mão e seguimos para o lugar mais incrível do meu mundo.

•••

Já tinham se passado quatro minutos e meio.

Pois é, eu tô contando.

Sakura observou o lugar durante esse tempo. Ela olhava cada pequeno detalhe, como se tentasse absorver tudo.

Sua expressão maravilhada era impagável, e me fez sorrir sem querer.

- Sasuke! Isso é... incrível – ela sorriu, adiantando-se para a parede a sua frente.

E, bem, o lugar é mesmo incrível. Fodasticamente incrível.

A parede, em frente à porta e às grandes janelas, era pintada de um laranja-metálico – que ficava absurdamente incrível ao receber os raios do Sol poente, como agora – parcialmente encoberto pelos desenhos de Ino. Minha talentosa amiga loira já havia ocupado boa parte da porção inferior da parede com seus preciosos traços. Acima dos desenhos, em preto, com a bonita caligrafia da Yamanaka, lia-se "Dreams – and the courage to reach them.".

- São seus? – ela perguntou, apontando os desenhos que, em sua maioria, retratavam momentos importantes para nós.

- Ah, não, não. Não sou tão talentoso. São da Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Não sei se você...

- Já ouvi falar – Sakura respondeu e eu sorri.

Claro que ela já tinha ouvido falar. Ino já foi co-capitã das líderes de torcida, mas foi expulsa quando quis socar a cara da Karin. Se perguntarem, ela diz que valeu à pena.

- São muito bons. Mesmo.

Sakura seguiu para a outra parede, branca, onde "friendship" se destacava em vermelho berrante. Inúmeras fotos, minhas e de meus amigos, rondavam a palavra.

As fotos, em grande parte, tiradas por Naruto, eram de diferentes épocas de nossas vidas. Algumas delas – nossas favoritas – ganharam descrições e ou acréscimos divertidos das meninas – como a foto em que Gaara, Naruto, Neji e eu estávamos vestidos de mulher, que agora contava com plumas e um "sexy" escrito em lantejoulas.

A Haruno observava detalhadamente, esboçando pequenas reações – que só um observador muito atento teria percebido. Ela sorriu ao ficar na ponta dos pés para ver a foto em que Naruto e Hinata se beijavam, no seu primeiro encontro no Central Park, e ao ver uma foto em que as meninas apareciam nos fundos de um ensaio da banda. Gargalhou ao me ver de mulher, ver fotos de Ino e Tenten fazendo caretas e Naruto coberto de ovo, farinha e restos de balões correndo atrás de Hinata, no ultimo aniversário do loiro. E, para meu desgosto, corou quando pousou os olhos na imagem de meus amigos sem camisa, na praia Santa Monica, Los Angeles, no ultimo verão.

Eu queria arrastá-la dali, mas então percebi que seu olhar tinha mudado de direção. Sakura observava a imagem de Neji e Hinata – ambos de preto – abraçados em frente a um cemitério.

Suas esmeraldas indagadoras se voltaram para mim.

Puxei-a para o sofá, encostado na parede em frente – esta cheia de discos velhos –, sabendo que era hora de começar a contar histórias.

- O enterro de Hizashi Hyuuga, pai de Neji, três anos atrás. Um assalto na mansão onde moravam e ele levou o tiro, protegendo Neji e Hinata.

- Mas... uma foto? Por quê?

- Naruto é uma daquelas pessoas que vê além do que as pessoas veem. Ele encontrou beleza nesse momento. Conforto, família... muito mais do que dor.

- Sim, mas, porque guardar algo assim?

- Hinata diz que uma parede só de boas lembranças não te faz mais forte. A mãe dela está lá, também – indiquei o cemitério.

- Ah. Tem... M-mais? Iguais a essa? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Muitas. A morte do pai de Gaara – apontei para um desenho de Ino que retratava um Sabaku mais jovem com um urso de pelúcia e uma camiseta de universidade, presentes de seu pai. – da mãe da Hi... E tem as coisas que nos impediram, ou impedem, de fazer o que queremos.

- Que coisas? – Sakura perguntou, interessada, vasculhando as paredes novamente. Corou ao perceber que soou um tanto curiosa. – Se você puder, ou quiser me falar...

- Foi por isso que eu te trouxe aqui – sorri para ela. – Bem, Ino quer ir para universidade, estudar arte. Seus pais são donos da rede de floriculturas Yamanaka – mostrei o desenho de algumas flores, cheias de espinhos – e esperam que ela fique em Nova York, indo pra School of Business da NYU. A loira vai se inscrever pra Carnegie Mellon, na Pensilvânia, e se ela for aceita... Ninguém sabe como vai ser.

- Os pais dela não sabem? – a Haruno me perguntou, e em resposta, eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

- Gaara vai tentar uma habilitação dupla em Música e _Digital Humanities_.

- O que é isso? – Sakura perguntou, franzindo o cenho, e eu ri. Todos sempre fazem essa pergunta. Só o palito de fósforo mesmo.

- _Digital Humanities_ estuda o impacto cultural e social das novas mídias e tecnologias da informação, além de criar e aplicar essas tecnologias para responder às questões culturais e sociais, tanto as antigas, quanto as criadas pelo mundo digital.

- Ah...

- É coisa de doido – dei um meio sorriso. – O problema é que o Sabaku quer ir pra UCLA, que é onde o pai dele se formou. Ele sabe que vai ser difícil encarar tudo sozinho, assim como também seria pra Ino na Pensilvânia, e é por isso que ela também vai se inscrever pra UCLA.

- O que volta ao problema dela.

- Exato.

- Uau, ela... Eles são corajosos.

- Muito – concordei. – Hn, continuando... Naruto – apontei para uma foto de meu amigo, ainda pirralhinho, no colo do Tio Minato – quer fazer Música e Fotografia & Imagem, na NYU, mas seus pais queriam que ele fosse pra Stanford. Tia Kushina se formou lá, em História da Arte, e Tio Minato em Ciências Políticas. Eles se conheceram e começaram a sair em Stanford. Jiraya também se formou lá e, caso você não saiba, ele é padrinho do Naruto.

- Agora eu entendi como ele consegue notas altas em literatura – Sakura riu.

- Shh, não espalha – ri também.

- E a Hinata?

- Bem, fora o histórico de perdas, ela e Neji não tiveram tantos problemas em seguir carreira. Sabe como é, eles têm a Hyuuga Records.

- Ah, sim! Uma das melhores gravadoras de Nova York, certo? – assenti com a cabeça. – Então, suponho que eles sempre tiveram apoio, não?

- Não, não exatamente. Hizashi apoiava Neji e Hinata, mas Hiashi sempre foi o gêmeo dos negócios. Quando o irmão morreu, ele sabia que não impediria Neji, e depois de ouvir a filha cantando e tocando, no velório, uma música que ela mesma compôs e arranjou, ele desistiu de tentar impedi-la. Hiashi exigiu que eles trabalhassem duro e conseguissem uma boa universidade, e disse que eles não teriam privilégios na Hyuuga Records. Pra sorte do velho, Neji vai pra NYU, Música e School of Business, e Hinata fazer uma audição para Julliard.

- Julliard? Isso é incrível, ela deve ser ótima!

- E é. Toca todos os instrumentos clássicos que você possa imaginar, tem uma voz excelente e sabe compor e instrumentar. Tenten vai fazer uma audição pra Julliard também. Ela dança. Tipo, _dança pra caralho_.

- Imagino que sim. Sasuke isso é tão legal! Seus amigos parecem ser tão...

-... não-superficiais – completei com um sorriso de lado.

- É – Sakura admitiu, corando. – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, agora vem – levantei-me, indo em direção à parede das fotografias, que tinha uma porta embutida.

- Tem mais?

- Você não achou que iria embora sem, na verdade, conhece-los, não é? Pula – disse, sorrindo ao abrir a porta.

- Como assim, "pula"?

- Pular, Sakura, sabe o que é isso?

- Você enlouqueceu? – ela se aproximou do vão da porta, observando o vazio abaixo. – Pular onde, garoto?

- Você confia em mim? – perguntei e me vi, inexplicavelmente, ansioso com a resposta.

- Em teoria...

- Já é um começo – dei um meio sorriso ao empurrá-la.

Meu sorriso se alargou ao ouvir seu breve grito seguido por um baque surdo.

Esperei por sua reação.

- Pode esquecer – ela disse, finalmente –, eu não confio mais em você. Desce logo aqui pra eu te esmurrar, Sasuke.

Ri alto.

- Certo, aqui vamos nós.

•••

_Segunda-feira, 17h57min.  
__2__nd__ Avenue, Upper East Side, Manhattan.  
__Mansão Hyuuga.  
Subterrâneo._

- Eu não acredito que ele te jogou – Ino comentou, incrédula, pela enésima sétima vez,

- Bem, ele é um idiota, sabe como é – Sakura concordou.

Era incrível como, logo após as apresentações, a Haruno tinha unido forças com minhas malignas amigas, só para, injustamente, falar mal de mim.

Pff.

E daí que eu atirei Sakura lá de cima, sem avisar? Não é como e fosse se estatelar no chão. _Isso_ eu não deixaria acontecer.

- Mas, ahn, esse lugar é muito legal – ela voltou a dizer.

- É – Tenten sorriu. – Hiashi foi um gênio ao construir isso.

Sakura sorriu e observou o lugar novamente.

O Subterrâneo, como, não tão criativamente assim, chamávamos, era ligeiramente maior que nosso espaço na superfície – duas ou três vezes maior – porque Hiashi o estendeu para debaixo da mansão.

As paredes aqui eram fruto do esforço conjunto de Gaara e Ino, e resultava em três paredes repletas de desenhos psicodélicos, com direito a um alien com cinco olhos comendo um Big Mac e o Gato de Cheshire. A quarta parede era mais clean: a representação em tamanho gigante de uma foto de nós sete no Central Park, cerca de dez anos atrás. _Tempo pra cacete! _E Ino é genial.

No lugar onde eu _delicadamente_ joguei Sakura havia um gigante hamburguer inflável – parecido com aqueles brinquedos infláveis infantis, só que mais legal – que amortecia nossa queda e tornava tudo muito mais divertido. Qual é, quem não quer pular e cair num hambúrguer gigante?

Alguns metros à frente estavam nossa pequena geladeira, os ármarios no alto, e o nunca utilizado fogão. Na parede lateral, os instrumentos da banda ocupavam um espaço considerável, e depois vinham dois cavaletes e um suporte de partituras. À frente da banda, na parede clean, recostavam-se um sofá de couro preto e dois puffs – um em formato de globo terrestre e o outro de bota.

Havia uma porta embutida nessa parede, que gurdava um pequeno cômodo – e este era mérito não de Hiashi, mas de Hinata: uma salinha dada de presente à Naruto, para que ele pudesse revelar as fotos de suas câmeras antigas.

No último canto, perto dos cavaletes de Ino, tinha uma televisão enorme na parede, um puff na forma do pokémon Snorlax em frente a ela, e um _rack_ cheio de filmes, games e jogos de tabuleiro. Ainda nesta parede, via-se um elevador, daqueles bem antigos mesmo, que nos levava a superfície, saindo no meio da sala dos Hyuuga.

Bem no meio dessa área, destacava-se do chão quadriculado em preto e branco, um quadrado vermelho rubi, mais liso que o resto, onde Tenten geralmente ensaiava.

O Subterrâneo atendia a todas nossas necessidades artísticas. Foda pra caralho.

Olhei para Sakura novamente, e ela se mostrava muito mais a vontade com Ino, Tenten e Hinatado que eu imaginei que estaria. Ela parecia pertencer a esse lugar, como se tivesse sido feita para estar ali, preenchendo um vazio que eu nem sabia existir.

Passei a prestar atenção no que Gaara e Neji contavam a Naruto – alguma coisa do time de basquete do Konoha, do qual o Hyuuga era capitão e o Sabaku o cestinha do campeonato – antes que ela percebesse que eu a olhava com essa cara de asno.

- Aí como Shino machucou e os substitutos são uma droga, você pode se juntar a nós.

- Não sei se meu capitão vai concordar com isso, cabeludo – Naruto brincou.

- Aposto que ele não vai – disse. – Parem de tentar tirar meu garoto do caminho da luz – passei o braço pelo pescoço do Uzumaki, que ria.

Caminho da luz igual futebol americano, e acho que meus amigos entenderam isso.

-Poxa, Uchiha, pensei que eu era seu boy – Gaara fez uma voz feminina muito ridícula, e um beicinho escrotíssimo. – Vou dormir de calça jeans hoje.

- Nooossa, bicha malígna – Naruto comentou, entrando na brincadeira. – Pois eu dormirei _sem_ calça jeans, se é que me entendem – o loiro piscou arrancando gargalhadas de meus amigos.

- Ui, Naruto tesão – disse, juntando-me a eles nas risadas.

Quatro jumentos rindo feito retardados, até que ouve-se um pigarreio forçado.

- Desculpa, tive que interromper o momento tesão – Sakura fez uma careta, esforçando-se para não rir.

Eita, caralho, agora ela vai ter certeza que eu sou uma moça.

E eu _não sou uma moça_. Não mesmo. Será que se eu tascar um beijo na boca dela ela se convence que eu sou, tipo, _muy_ macho?

Hn.

- Sasuke, será que você poderia me levar pra casa?

- Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Não, está tudo muito bem. Mas já está ficando tarde.

- Ah, Sakura, qual é! Não são nem – consultei o relógio – sete da noite ainda. Pelo amor né.

- E nós nem tiramos uma foto! – Naruto me apoiou. – Temos que registrar a sua primeira vez no Subterrâneo.

- E você ainda nem ouviu eles tocando – Ino disse, abraçando Gaara de lado. – Não é lá essas coisas mas... – a loira se interrompeu, rindo, quando o namorado começou a beliscar lhe a cintura.

Coisas de casalzinho. _Credo_.

- Fica mais um pouco – Hinata pediu, ao sair do quartinho com uma das antigas câmeras de Naruto em mãos.

- _Viva_ mais um pouco – corrigi, segurando pelos ombros.

Sakura revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Uma música – sentenciou.

- Essa é minha garota – insanamente empolgado, eu a abracei pela cintura, tirando Sakura do chão.

Uma luz forte incidiu sobre nós e acabamos por nos separar – ela extremamente vermelha. Naruto sorria.

O primeiro registro de Sakura no subterrâneo.

- Então, o que vamos cantar? – Neji perguntou.

É impressão minha ou ele e Gaara estão me olhando como se eu fosse um polvo gigante? Eu hein.

- Hn, vamos ensinar ela a viver um pouco – respondi, por fim, e meus amigos entenderam o recado.

O Hyuuga seguiu até seu teclado duplo, ao lado da bateria de Gaara, enquanto Naruto assumia o baixo e eu a guitarra.

Olhei para eles e, quando acenaram, comecei meu _riff_.

**Hey girl I'm waitin' on ya,  
**_(Ei garota, estou esperando por você,)_**  
I'm waitin on ya  
**_(estou esperando por você)_**  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
**_(Venha e me deixe levar você escondida)  
_

Dei uma piscadela e Sakura revirou os olhos, mas sorriu pra mim. Acho que isso já valia.

**And have a celebration, a celebration  
**_(E fazer uma comemoração, comemoração)_**  
The music up, the windows down  
**_(A música alta e as janelas abaixadas)_

Afastei-me do microfone, indo em direção a meu amigo Sabaku, enquanto Naruto assumia sua parte.

**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
**_(Yeah, nós faremos o que fazemos)_**  
Just pretending that we're cool  
**_(Fingindo que somos legais)_**  
And we know it too  
**_(E nós sabemos que somos)  
_**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
**_(Yeah, nós continuaremos fazendo o que fazemos)_**  
Just pretending that we're cool  
**_(Fingindo que somos legais)_**  
So tonight  
**_(Então, esta noite)_

Voltei ao microfone, depois de fazer todos os tipos de dancinhas estranhas com Neji e Gaara, para cantarmos o refrão.

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
**_(Vamos ficar loucos, loucos, loucos até vermos o Sol_)**  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
**_(Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas vamos fingir que é amor)_

Sakura corou ao me ouvir cantar essa parte e eu sorri de lado. Nós também acabamos de nos conhecer, não é?

**And never never never stop for anyone  
**_(E nunca, nunca, nunca parar por ninguém)_**  
Tonight let's get some  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação)_**  
And live while we're young  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_**  
(And live while we're Young)  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_**  
Tonight let's get some  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação)_**  
And live while we're young  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_

Sakura agora estava tão empolgada quanto Ino, Hinata e Tenten, e batia palmas ao ritmo da música, sorrindo sem parar. Naruto também sorria ao meu lado, no seu melhor estilo oi-eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes. Mas, honestamente, o sorriso dela me interessava mais.

Olhei diretamente nos olhos da Haruno ao cantar essa parte.

**Hey girl it's now or never  
**_(Ei, garota, é agora ou nunca)_**  
It's now or never  
**_(Agora ou nunca)_**  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
**_(Não pense demais, apenas deixe acontecer)_**  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
**_(E se ficarmos juntos, sim, ficar juntos)  
_**Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ooh  
**_(Não deixe as fotos saírem do celular, ooh)_

Naruto se preparou para repetir sua parte.

**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
**_(Yeah, nós continuaremos fazendo o que fazemos)_**  
Just pretending that we're cool  
**_(Fingindo que somos legais)_**  
So tonight  
**_(Então, esta noite)_**  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
**_(Vamos ficar loucos, loucos, loucos até vermos o Sol_)**  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
**_(Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas vamos fingir que é amor)_**  
And never never never stop for anyone  
**_(E nunca, nunca, nunca parar por ninguém)_**  
Tonight let's get some  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação)_**  
And live while we're young  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_**  
(And live while we're Young)  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_**  
Tonight let's get some  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação)_**  
And live while we're young  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_

Ao fim do refrão, tirei meu microfone da base, parando bem a frente de Sakura. Juro que Ino disse algo como "ui, tá ficando quente." E talvez por isso a minha nerd tenha corado. Mas ela não desviou os olhos dos meus.

**And girl, you and I  
**_(E garota, você e eu)_**  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight  
**_(Estamos prestes a criar lembranças desta noite)_

Pisquei para Sakura e ela riu.

**I wanna live while we're young  
**_(Quero viver enquanto somos jovens)  
_**We wanna live while we're young  
**_(Queremos viver enquanto somos jovens)_

Neji cantou sua parte, e eu permaneci ali, vegetando, perdido no verde a minha frente. Jesus, o que tá acontecendo comigo?

Balancei a cabeça, concentrando-me para não perder o refrão.

**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
**_(Vamos ficar loucos, loucos, loucos até vermos o Sol_)**  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
**_(Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas vamos fingir que é amor)_**  
And never never never stop for anyone  
**_(E nunca, nunca, nunca parar por ninguém)_**  
Tonight let's get some  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação)_**  
And live while we're young  
**_(E viver enquanto somos jovens)_**  
Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
**_(Loucos, loucos, loucos até vermos o Sol_)**  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
**_(Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas vamos fingir que é amor)_**  
And never never never stop for anyone  
**_(E nunca, nunca, nunca parar por ninguém)_**  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação e viver enquanto somos jovens)_**  
Yoooooung...  
**_(Jovens...)_**  
Tonight let's get some  
**_(Esta noite vamos entrar em ação)_**  
****And live while we're young  
**_(__E viver enquanto somos jovens)_

- E então Sakura? – Tenten perguntou.

- Uau – ela disse –, definitivamente vocês criam lembranças aqui.

•••

_Quinta-feira, 07h10min.  
West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School._

Um ponteiro apontando para o sete, o outro para o dois. _Sete e dez_. E eu já estou no Konoha.

E não. Eu não consigo me lembrar qual foi a última vez que isso aconteceu.

Sakura me fez prometer que chegaria cedo – ela _acha_ que vamos repassar as matérias que temos estudado antes da aula. Tão iludida, que dó. –, então, cá estou eu.

Agora, me pergunto, onde diabos está ela?

É estranho o quanto nos aproximamos em míseros dias. O quanto eu, agora, anseio por vê-la.

Acho que é preocupante, isso sim.

- Nossa, você por aqui? A que devemos a honra? – me virei e vi Hinata sorrindo zombeteira pra mim.

- Tudo parte da minha mudança de hábitos – disse irônico.

A Hyuuga estreitou os olhos e pude prever o que viria a seguir. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido a oportunidade de me colocar contra a parede e descobrir tudo sobre minha inexplicável aproximação de Sakura.

Esse era o momento. Esse _deveria_ ser o momento, aliás.

Não vai ser. _Nem a pau_.

- E o que a senhorita faz aqui – me adiantei, antes que ela tocasse no assunto –, sem suas damas de companhia ou seu fiel escudeiro? – Hinata me encarou, em dúvida. – Neji – esclareci. – Naruto tá mais pra bobo da corte.

Em resposta ao meu – incomum – bom humor matinal, minha amiga revirou os olhos e me deu um tapa estalado na nuca.

Ah, coisa linda.

- Neji passou a noite na casa de Tenten. Naruto foi comprar café, já que não comemos nada em casa.

"_Comemos_", é?

- Ele dormiu na sua casa? – arqueei a sobrancelha dando um meio sorriso, e ela corou até o último fio de cabelo. – Adoro quando as coisas começam a evoluir – comentei.

- N-nã-o se-j-ja idiota, S-sasu-ke. E-ele passou parte da n-oite falando sobre Julliard com pa-p-pai, e d-depois fomos para cama.

- Ui, foram pra cama? Tsk, já estava na hora – disse, olhando minhas unhas casualmente.

Percebendo seu vocábulo equivocado, Hinata assumiu um tom vermelho neon máster-blaster, e eu não pude fazer nada além de gargalhar.

Oh, como eu amo fazer minha doce amiga Hyuuga ficar...

- AI! – gritei, quando, misteriosamente, um estojo com desenho de sapinho acertou o lado esquerdo de meu rosto. – MEU OLHO!

- E-ele dormiu no q-quarto de Neji – Hinata explicou, mas eu nem dei atenção, porque_, porra, ela acertou meu olho_.

_E eu estou quase tendo uma hemorragia ocular_.

Oh caralho.

Pressionei a região afetada e me vi resmungando um palavrão, já que agora tudo latejava.

- S-Sasuke? – ela me chamou, mas eu a ignorei.

Acho que estou fazendo bico nesse instante. Holly shit.

- Ah, meu Deus! E-eu te machuquei m-mes-mo? – ela gaguejava furiosamente, com a voz chorosa. – Me perdoa, Sasuke, e-eu não quis... P-perdão!

Finalmente encarei a Hyuuga e quase arranquei meu olho bom por tê-la deixado assim.

Seu rosto estava corado, os olhos marejados e opacos, a respiração descompassada. As mãos estavam à frente do corpo como que para criar uma barreira entre nós, como se quisesse fugir da situação – como se quisesse fugir de mim.

Suspirei.

Mesmo atirando estojos duros pra cacete em olhos alheios, ela ainda era extremamente meiga e frágil. E te faz se sentir culpado por ter se machucado com o maldito objeto que _ela_ jogou em você.

Hinata é capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa com esse jeitinho, aposto. Naruto tá fudido, coitado.

- Tá tudo bem Hi – respondi. – Sério, não se preocupe. Nem tá doendo.

Mentirada da porra, mas me senti no dever de fazê-la se sentir melhor. Hinata estava ficando cada vez mais pálida.

- Só está... ardendo um pouquinho – continuei.

- O que está ardendo? – ouvi perguntarem.

- Sakura! – exclamei, virando-me, e soando feliz demais, talvez.

- Meu Deus, Uchiha! O que houve?

Minha amiga gemeu. Um som baixo que quase pareceu um ganido. A Hyuuga não tá normal cara.

- Longa história – respondi, sorrindo para Hinata. – Acho que a Hi está tendo uma crise de pânico. Poderia cuidar dela, por favor? Você vai ser médica e...

- Sem ofensas – ela me cortou – mas estou mais preocupada com você – disse, puxando minha mão que cobria parcialmente o ferimento.

Algo irreconhecível se remexeu dentro de mim quando ouvi isso de Sakura. E eu até diria que o mundo ficou mais colorido de uma hora pra outra. _Diria_, se eu estivesse, de fato, enxergando cores. Ou qualquer outra coisa.

E tenho a estranha impressão de que estou sorrindo idiotamente.

_Detalhes, detalhes_.

- E-e não deve se p-preocupar comigo mesmo – Hinata pareceu voltar a si –, estou bem. Mas... p-pode cuidar dele?

- Claro. Não foi tão grave, apesar de tanto sangue. Um corte no supercílio – ela examinou minuciosamente o tal corte –, mas não foi profundo. Só precisamos limpar e fazer parar de escorrer para o olho. Consegue ir até a enfermaria? – perguntou-me.

- Óbvio – revirei o olho bom. Essas meninas se preocupam demais, pff. – Só que não tem ninguém lá a essa hora. E eu tô...

- Shhh! – Sakura me calou. – Vamos cuidar disso e ponto final.

- Mas...

- Eu sei onde ficam as chaves – a Haruno deu um sorriso triunfante. – Hoje eu sou sua enfermeira, Uchiha.

•••

_West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School.  
Enfermaria._

Sakura estava de costas para mim, lavando as mãos antes de começar o procedimento.

Eu seguia cada movimento seu. De alguma forma ela estava diferente da garota que eu encontrei dias atrás. Mais alegre, mais comunicativa – mais acessível, talvez.

Sorri.

Todo o meu dia era, agora, tingido de cor-de-rosa e talvez isso não estivesse afetando só a mim, no fim das contas.

- Tudo bem – ela se voltou para mim, secando as mãos –, vamos limpar seu rosto, passar um remédio e fazer um curativo. Mantenha os olhos fechados.

- Sim senhora – obedeci.

Alguns segundos depois, senti sua mão levantar meu rosto com delicadeza. Um incômodo formigamento tomou conta de minha pele, pinicando ainda mais nos lugares onde ela tocava.

Meu Jesus, que porra é essa?

Respirei fundo, tentando controlar a sensação irritante, mas descobri – tarde demais – que foi um grande erro: Sakura exalava um indescritível e delicioso perfume de baunilha.

Tive que apertar os lençóis da cama para conter meus pensamentos não muito puros.

Pelo amor de Lord Farquaad, o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Isso pode arder um pouco – ela avisou, sussurrando.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Limpar o corte para não infeccionar. Não se preocupe, é só um pouco de peróxido de hidrogênio.

- Quê?

- Água oxigenada – ela riu.

- Ah! Cara, eu sou...

- Péssimo em química, eu sei.

Isso, Sakura, joga na cara que eu sou burro e estraga o clima sua mula.

- Ai, cacete – resmunguei, quando, interrompendo meus pensamentos, o remédio tocou minha pele. – Isso queima.

- Fica quieto, Sasuke. Já vai passar.

- Mas não está passando – retruquei infantilmente.

- Você é um bebezão, sabia? – a Haruno reclamou.

Quando eu estava prestes a manda-la ir à merda, suas mãos erguerem meu rosto com leveza e senti que ela soprava delicadamente meu machucado, fazendo um sorriso involuntário surgir em mim.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com Sakura em pé entre minhas pernas, o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros acima do meu, os lábios rosados formando um leve bico – leve, mas tentador.

De repente, fui assolado pela sensação mais absurdamente assustadora do mundo: uma vontade irrefreável de beijar Sakura.

Por puro instinto, movi minhas mãos da cama para sua cintura, sem desviar os olhos. Ela corou, mas não se mexeu. Meu coração martelou quase dolorosamente quando aproximei nossos corpos um pouco mais.

Já entorpecido pelo cheiro de baunilha e pelo toque quente de suas mãos em minha nuca e bochecha, meus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente na companhia dos dela.

- E-espera! – a Haruno se afastou abruptamente. – O que você está fazendo?

- Como assim?

- Você ia me beijar – acusou.

- O quê? Não ia não.

- Não? Porque não?

Sério? Então ela se afasta do meu beijo, irritada por eu querer beijá-la, e depois reclama de não acontecer? Dude, essa menina é doida, sem mais.

Ela ainda me olhava com expectativa, e eu a encarei com minha melhor cara de "oi-qual-é-o-seu-problema?".

- Olha, Sakura – suspirei, passando a mão em meu cabelo rebelde –, se algum dia eu for te beijar, você vai saber.

Um silêncio incômodo encheu a enfermaria, enquanto a Haruno me encarava pensativa.

- Porém, hn, não fique animadinha – avisei debochado, na intenção de amenizar o clima. – Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Uma sombra de sorriso cruzou seu rosto, e pude, então, respirar aliviado.

- Eu devia ter deixado você sangrar até a morte – comentou, sarcástica. – Mas, ahn, vamos resolver isso logo.

Por um instante – um longo, empolgante e irresistível instante – pensei que ela estivesse se referindo ao beijo. Para minha tristeza, no entanto, entendi que ela se referia ao meu curativo, quando ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar a gaze no enorme armário de medicamentos.

E não é como se eu estivesse olhando suas nádegas e coxas no processo. _Não mesmo_.

Ei, a saia dela está mais curta, não está? Não, não. É só porque ela tá com essa bunda empinada na minha direção. Mas, espera... Está sim! Está mais curta. Uns dois, pelo menos. Ou será que não? Ah, mas está sim!

- Definitivamente mais curta – falei, sem pensar.

- Quê?

- Ahn? Nada! Nada, eu só... – balancei a mão, com descaso.

- Acho melhor eu te levar pro hospital – era visível que ela se controlava para não rir na minha cara.

- Faz a porra do curativo logo, Sakura.

- Certo. Até porque, ir ao hospital faria com que eu me atrasasse. Deidara me bombardearia de perguntas. Constrangedor.

- E isso seria pior que lidar com minha morte por traumatismo craniano e negligência?

- Muito pior – a Haruno respondeu, fazendo uma expressão hilária de horror. – Eu perderia meu prêmio de "Presença Perfeita".

Soltei uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

- Vamos sair logo daqui, Miss Perfect Timing – disse, quando ela se esticava para colocar as coisas novamente no armário.

... porque esse lugar está mexendo comigo – acrescentei mentalmente, obrigando-me a desviar os olhos de seu corpo.

Acho que acabo de desenvolver uma tara sexual por enfermeiras. Tipo, _só acho_. .

•••

_Terça-feira, 15h22min.  
__West 57th Street, Midtown Center, Manhattan.  
__Konoha High School.  
Vestiário Masculino._

Quase duas semanas se passaram, e o furacão rosa chamado Sakura tornou-se cada vez mais presente em minha vida, causando grandes mudanças por onde passava.

Depois das provas da última semana, minhas notas em biologia, química e física subiram de C-, E e D+, respectivamente, para B+, C- e B- – o que resultou em uma magnífica média B- em meu boletim. Ganhei até uma pseudo-elogio de Fukagu Uchiha, quem diria! Ele parece estar fascinado pela Haruno. Ou pelo fato de ela conseguir me fazer estudar, talvez. Hn.

Mamãe a adora. Indubitavelmente. Faz uma dúzia de elogios todas as vezes que Sakura está por perto. E _duas_ quando não está.

O nosso único problema está no Konoha.

Eu achei que Sakura acabaria se tornando uma de nós – mas parece que foi o contrário. Quero dizer, ela _é_ parte do nosso grupo, mas o resto do mundo parece não ter entendido isso ainda. E pior, é como se nós fossemos menos populares agora. Aterrorizante.

Karin não perde a oportunidade de zoar, não só minha nerd como minhas amigas também. Hinata diz que não se importa, mas eu duvido que Ino e Tenten vão aguentar a ruiva por muito mais tempo. Deviam dar na cara dela, isso sim.

E quanto a mim? Bem, até agora, nada me afetou, mas essa situação não me agrada. Bom seria se corpo estudantil entendesse que Sakura pertence a mim... a _nós_, melhor dizendo, e que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

Ou seja, eu sendo absolutamente O cara - mesmo na constante presença de uma nerd.

- Belo treino, cara – Lee elogiou, quando sai do chuveiro, com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Valeu. Você também – sorri cumprimentando-o e me arrependendo no segundo seguinte, quando ele balbuciou algo sobre seu fogo da juventude.

- É bom treinar muito mesmo, Uchiha. O jogo contra o Midtown Manhattan Magnet é em um mês.

- Não se preocupe, Sai. Será meu melhor jogo – respondi. – Estou em ótima forma.

- É mesmo? Não é o que eu ouvi.

- E o que você ouviu? – perguntei de má vontade, enquanto vestia minha calça.

- As pessoas comentam, sabe... E, bem, parece que você está perdendo um pouco de credibilidade.

- Posso saber o porquê?

- Você está amolecendo, Sasuke. É isso que dizem. Andando com aquela nerd por aí, trocando o treino extra por horas na biblioteca. Não parece com nosso velho QB.

Senti Naruto puxar meu braço quando avancei dois passos na direção de Sai. O loiro me olhou preocupado, e indicou que Gai estava logo ao lado, na sala do técnico. Se eu chutasse o vela-boy, ele me chutaria do time. Droga.

Tudo bem. Inspira. Respira. Calma.

- Não a chame de nerd – sibilei, de punhos cerrados. – E tive meus motivos para faltar ao treino extra, Gai sabe disso. Não pense que isso vai fazer com que você tome meu lugar.

- Calma, garotão. Não estou dizendo isso pela vaga de quarterback. Só estou te informando o que _todos_ pensam.

Olhei em volta, e meus companheiros de time estavam quase todos, com exceção de Naruto, Lee e alguns outros, acuados, meio que concordando silenciosamente com Sai. Meu sangue ferveu.

- Olha, capitão – Ryden, um DT do segundo ano se pronunciou – você está... diferente. Isso é ruim pra nossa imagem.

O comentário de Ryden acabou por incentivar os outros, e vários murmúrios encheram o vestiário, de uma só vez. Percebi, então, que meu time estava quase inteiramente contra mim.

Isso não é bom, nada bom. Se eles acharem que a imagem pode atrapalhar alguma coisa... Eles podem querer eleger um novo QB... Um novo capitão. Shit!

Sai sorria pra mim. _Cínico_. Ele remexeu em algo no seu bolso ainda com aquele sorrisinho idiota e depois me olhou, como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

E é óbvio que vou fazer.

- Qual é, galera. Meu compromisso com vocês é de mais de cem por cento. O futebol é minha vida. Sakura não é ninguém...

Senti um aperto estranho no peito. A mão de Naruto havia desaparecido do meu ombro e percebi que talvez estivesse cometendo um erro, mas não podia parar ali.

- Ela... é só uma nerd que eu uso para fazer minhas notas subirem. Só isso.

Os caras do time me direcionaram olhares confiantes, e isso me fez prosseguir.

- Vocês são meu time. Ela é só uma garota, e não significa nada. O Midtown e todos vocês – encarei Sai profundamente – já deveriam saber que eu sou o capitão desse time e não vou mudar. Nem pela Haruno, nem por ninguém.

Os jogadores do Konoha se puseram a minha volta, gritando, animados com a volta de seu velho capitão, mas não consegui comemorar com eles. Algo em mim parecia vazio.

Naruto, meu melhor amigo, não estava ali no meio. Lee me olhava com um profundo desprezo. Sai me encarava de forma condescendente. Alguma coisa estava errada.

_Muito errada._

- Bem – Sai tomou a palavra –, agora todos já sabem. Você estava ao vivo no _Konoha Stereo_, Sasuke.

_Konoha Stereo_, a rádio do Konoha. O que significa que todos que aqui estão me ouviram. O que significa...

Senti meu coração pesar dentro de mim, como se caísse bem no fundo de meu estômago. As paredes giraram levemente quando eu parei de respirar.

Ah, caralho. _Sakura!_

E se ela me ouviu? Cristo, ela ouviu! _Oh, porra, ela ouviu._

- Cara, respira – Naruto surgiu novamente ao meu lado.

- Sakura – murmurei, atordoado.

- Vamos sair daqui – o loiro me puxou para fora, mas parou quando ouviu o risinho de Sai.

Em meu estado de pavor, não pude fazer nada a não ser observar o Uzumaki dar meia volta e acertar um soco no meio da fuça doentiamente branca de Sai. Gai gritou alguma coisa, mas meu amigo não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir, empurrando-me porta afora.

O vento gelado organizou minhas ideias, e percebi muito tarde que estava sem camisa.

- O que você estava pensando, seu idiota? Caindo nas provocações de Sai desse jeito... Era óbvio que ele estava aprontando, sua mula.

Ergui a cabeça, pronto para argumentar alguma coisa – mesmo sabendo que Naruto estava certo – quando vi. Um tufo de cabelo rosa correndo para longe das quadras.

- Torça pra que ela... – ignorei o que o loiro dizia, correndo em direção a minha nerd.

_Já era, Naruto. Ela ouviu_.

Grito seu nome repetidas vezes, mas isso só parece aumentar sua velocidade. O ar congelante parecia não querer ficar em meus pulmões e eu já arfava furiosamente – não que me importasse. Fui tão burro que mereço morrer congelado em um país tropical – quando ela finalmente parou.

- Sakura... eu... – inalei uma grande quantidade de ar, tentando controlar a respiração. A Haruno ainda estava de costas, as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo.

Ela tremia levemente, não sei se de frio ou raiva. Acho que os dois.

- Olha, o que você ouviu não era... eu. Quero dizer, era só o Sasuke popular sendo idiota. Me perdoa, Sakura, eu... Não queria que você ouvisse aquilo.

- Claro que não – ela respondeu, baixinho. – Você preferia continuar me enganando, não é? Você precisa aumentar suas notas, afinal de contas.

- Não! Eu não menti pra você – toquei seu ombro, na esperança de que ela se virasse para mim.

- Não. Me. Toque – sibilou.

Recolhi a mão. Parecia que um monstro tinha nascido dentro de mim, castigando-me de dentro para fora.

- Sakura, não é o que você está pensando.

A Haruno se virou lentamente. Seus olhos vermelhos – embora sem lágrimas – se estreitaram.

- É sim, é exatamente o que eu estou pensando – sua voz e expressão eram tão frias que eu quase não a reconheci.

O monstro crescia aqui dentro.

- Mas a culpa é minha, Uchiha. Foi eu quem acreditei que você era diferente, ou que poderia mudar. Mas quer saber? Você não é a exceção. _Você é a regra_.

- Sakura... - tentei segurar seu braço quando ela se virou para ir embora, e, em troca, Sakura acertou um tapa forte e estalado em meu rosto.

- Chega de brincar comigo – sentenciou e meu deu as costas, determinada.

Parado no meio do pátio do Konoha – com um tapa e palavras duras ecoando em meus ouvidos e um monstro crescendo dentro de mim – só uma coisa me vinha a cabeça.

O que, diabos, eu fiz?

* * *

Referências (e/ou explicações) do Capítulo:

- O nome do capítulo, em português, é "Regras e Exceções". Isso vai ter grande relação com o título do próximo (:

- A frase em francês que o Sasuke diz é algo parecido com "Você fala francês?" quando se traduz. "Merci" é obrigado(a) e "oui" é sim.

- **Cheerios**, o nome do grupo de cheerleaders do Konoha, é o nome das líderes de torcida do William McKinley High School, do seriado Glee.

- As frases pintadas nas paredes da parte superior do Subterrâneo ("Dreams – and the courage to reach them." e "friendship") significam, respectivamente, "Sonhos – e a coragem para alcança-los" e "amizade".

- **Família Hyuuga**: preferi manter Hizashi e a mãe de Hinata mortos, por achar necessário manter as perdas da família intactas, se não as coisas ficariam muito fáceis pra Neji e Hinata, já que optei por deixar o Hiashi um pouco mais de boa – mas ainda assim exigente. Hanabi pode aparecer, eventualmente.

- Todas as universidades citadas de fato existem e possuem o curso ao qual foi relacionada. Podem checar.

- **Gato de Cheshire:** ou Gato Risonho, é o gato de _Alice in Wonderland._

- **Lord Farquaad:** é o vilão(zinho) do primeiro filme da série Shrek.

- **DT**: (Defensive Tackles) são jogadores de defesa no futebol americano e atuam no meio da linha defensiva.

•••

Ei, minhas beibas e meus beibos, como estão? *-*

Tudo bem, vou começar o meu monólogo de desculpas – o mesmo que eu preparei para Good Girls Like Bad Boys.

Sinto muito, muito, muito MESMO, ter demorado tanto! Acontece que o segundo semestre foi um tanto quanto atordoante, e me impediu me manter-me fiel ao que tinha planejado pras minhas fics.

Sério, no trabalho, fim de semestre por si só já é uma loucura. E eu ainda estava estudando para o ENEM e vestibulares e tal. Quando vi que nada tava indo como o planejado, eu postei um comunicado em GGLBB, pedindo que tivessem paciência comigo, e que eu postaria no primeiro fim de semana após o ENEM. Só que aconteceram algumas coisas de família aqui e foi tenso (mais explicações em GGLBB).

Anyways, quando tudo se acalmou eu me pus a escrever Good Girls, e postei em dezembro. Eu achei que daria tempo de postar Wanna Bet nos primeiros dias de janeiro, maaaaaas, eu passei pra segunda etapa da UFMG (#fuckyeah *-*) e aí passei a morar no pré antes da prova euahuaheuha

As provas foram até 20 de janeiro, e o results saiu dia 31. E guess what: EU PASSEEEEEI! VIVAS, GLÓRIAS, AMÉM *-* haha então, me perdoem mas eu comemorei muuuuuuito, todos os dias até voltar a trabalhar ehaueuhaueae

então, eu sei que vocês não gostam quando atrasamos (e com razão!), mas tentem entender um pouquinho o meu lado também, certo? Universitárias tem tratamento especial? :P hahahahah

Hmm, okay, sobre o capítulo... Sakura conhecendo o resto do grupo, e mudando sua perspectiva sobre alguns populares. E as coisas começam a esquentar, hein! Quase-beijos, discussões e tudo o mais *-* perdoem pelo final chatinho e estranho. Tudo necessário, sorry.

A música, como disse, é do One Direction. E é beeeeem provável que as músicas que eu vá usar na fic girem SEMPRE em torno do McFly e One Direction (mas, principalmente do 1D).

Sinto muito se você não gosta, sério. Minha mana, Pah Uchiha-chan, por exemplo, não é fã de One Direction – e olha que a fic é de presente pra ela ehauheuaheu. Nesse caso é só não colocar a musica pra tocar. Afinal, o importante mesmo é o que a letra vai dizer. E é pela letra que eu escolho (e por eles serem todos uns lindos, mas essa parte é quase insignificante hahaha)

AGORA, COMENTÁRIO ALEATÓRIO CHEIO DE SPOILER:

QUEM VIU A LINDEEEEEEEEEZA DO MANGÁ 615, QUEM? QUEM? Foi ÉPICO, LINDO, AWEEEEESOME, sério. *o*

Hinata é uma DIVA DA VIDA gente, really! TAPA NA CARA DA SOCIEDADE (e do Naruto huehuaheuauheah) 2bjs pra quem torce por NaruSaku u_u #parei

E o 619/620 = MÍTIIIIIIIIICO! #surtando4ever

Então, chega de surto com mangá e vamos surtar com as reviews lindas de vocês:

**YokoNick-chan:** pois é Yoko-chan, parece que você adivinhou o capítulo hahaha tudo na escola é mais complicado, e a nossa Sakurinha ainda vai se machucar muuuito! Mas o Sasuke corre atrás do prejuízo uaheuahe continua acompanhando pra ver no que vai dar :D luv and cheese (?) ;*

**Sasatogether:** awn, muito obrigada *-* mas então né, internets são umas idiotas ehauehuah é péssimo quando isso acontece! Perdoe-me pela demora, mas como disse, foi inevitável ): espero que continue acompanhando a fic! ;*

**Hana Masen:** hey, sweety! Pois então, terminei o capítulo daquele jeito atoa… ele nem levou a Sakura pra um lugar muuuuito especial. Quero dizer, pro Sasuke é especial, então deve valer alguma coisa hahaha acho que nesse capítulo deu pra ver bem quem vai se apaixonar primeiro, né? ;P espero que tenha gostado! Desculpe pela demora amora (#rimei), não tive como postar antes :'( maaaas, espero que não abandone Wanna Bet hein Mari-chan * le olhinhos dos Shrek *, haha beijos flor!

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** "perfeiticidade" são os neologismos que você usa pra descrever minha humilde fic princess *-* morro quando leio, sério! ehauheua e óh, a fic é cheia de fofurices e perfeiticidades porque é um presente pra você né ow u_u hahaha brigada por tudo lindeza, saudades de você ): #vidabandida desculpa a demora e eu te amo demais da conta s2

**Rashomon:** ~le dança feliz porque você disse que sou engraçada~ hahah muuuito obrigado! Sério, fico muito feliz com seus comentários *-* pois é, GGLBB tá acabando, agora é oficial: one more chapter. :( me desculpa meeeeesmo por ter demorado, mas as coisas estavam beem complicadinhas D: mas agora o cap tá aqui, e eu espero que tenha gostado (: thanks for everything e não abandone minhas fics u_u heuaheua #brinks – mas não abandone mesmo ;P see ya my friend ;*

**Dudski-sama: **primeira coisa: VOU EMOLDURAR SUA REVIEW, SÉRIO! Sabe aquele momento em que você lê e relê uma coisa inúmeras vezes? Pois é, essa sou eu lendo sua review HEUAH Ah, meu Deus, muuuito obrigado, de verdade! Fiquei muito, muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic *-* segunda coisa: me desculpe mesmo pela demora :( Terceira coisa: depois da sua review, me senti na obrigação de fazer de "Wanna Bet?" o melhor possível. Fui inspirada por seus comentários, então muito obrigado! Quarta coisa: eu AMO reviews grandes e também me descontrolo ao escrevê-las, então, não se preocupe haha E por ultimo, mas não menos importante: espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 3 – mesmo com a demora – e que continue acompanhando a fic :D mais uma vez, obrigado de coração! Namastê ;*

**dinani:** muito obrigado e desculpe-me, mesmo, pela demora ): espero que goste desse capítulo também! beijos ;*

**Paola-chan:** demorei demais a postar não é? Descuuuulpe! Muito obrigado por ler e espero que continue acompanhando!

**Wonderje:** esse FF bullynando as pessoas, humpf! Hahah don't worry baby, a gente pega o FF na saída e tudo se resolve HEUAHUEA só pra constar, recebi a notificação de que a fic foi favoritada (muito obrigado por isso, aliás), então se não receber o email de novo cabeças vão rolar ;P tenho que pedir desculpas duplamente: primeiro, porque, novamente, o capítulo ficou beeeeem longo. Desculpa mesmo! É que como serão poucos capítulos, eles tendem a ser maiores ): mas eu vou tentar diminuir – talvez aumentando o número de caps. Segundo: eu demorei demaaais, então sorry! Muito obrigado pela sua review linda (a parte do "Sabe aquele transe que você entra quando está lendo seu livro favorito?" me fez muito feliz, sério ehuaheua *-*), e espero que goste do cap 3 também! Beijos flor!

Pois é amores, acho que por hoje é só. Peço que comentem o que acharam do cap e não abandonem a fic, apesar da demora. Eu sempre volto pra vocês, podem apostar hahaha

Muito obrigada pela paciência e talz, cês são fodas s2

Ahh! E perdoem qualquer erro, o capítulo fica sem betar porque a fic é presente pra minha sister-beta, e eu gosto de surpresas muahahaha u_u e camon, é quase meio noite e eu madruguei hoje e madrugarei amanha, tenham compaixão ehuaheu

Então, ahn... Cruj, cruj, cruj, tchau! #oldbutgold EHUAHUEHAUHEUHUAHUEHUA

Beijos, queijos e anexos :*

**K**aah **H**yuuga.


End file.
